Under Those Flakes
by Black Tofu
Summary: Semi-AU EreMika & other slight pairing Rate slight-M OOC mungkin? Typotrap! Tidak ada yang namanya Titan-shifter. Tidak ada yang namanya pengkhianatan dari teman-temannya. Hanya Mikasa Ackerman, seseorang yang diam-diam menjadi musuh seluruh umat manusia.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin**

.

.

**Under Those Flakes**

**Chapter 1 - Dark**

.

.

.

Derap sepatu kuda terdengar semakin jelas. Pria itu semakin menambah kecepatannya tanpa ragu melewati satu per satu objek di sekitarnya. Giginya bergemeretak akibat emosinya yang tak karu karuan. Eren Jaeger mengeratkan jubah Scouting Legionnya. Udara semakin dingin. Hampir malam dan bersalju. Dan bagaimana bisa Wall Maria diterobos oleh segerombol titan?

"tch, sudah 10 tahun!" Eren mencoba menghentikan ingatan pahitnya. Semua orang sudah tahu, bagaimana ibunya meninggal secara sadis di hadapannya.

"Heichou!" Eren setengah berteriak berharap suaranya terdengar.

"tetap dibelakangku! Evakuasi harus tetap berjalan." Levi mempercepat laju kudanya diikuti Eren 2 meter di belakangnya.

Ya, umat manusia baru saja mendapat keamanan hidup mereka 10 tahun yang lalu kembali didalam tembok. Eren sendiri tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau gagal karena bisa mengamankan kembali wilayah di balik tembok Maria dan kembali harus hidup seperti ternak. Seperti orang jenius yang kelewat tolol.

Cuaca benar benar tidak memberikan ampunan, terutama hari ini ketika serangan titan kembali menghantui sisa populasi manusia, karena salju semakin deras.

Kelas 12 meter tampak 10 meter di sisi kirinya, Eren bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyembunyikan emosi dengan mudah. Maka ditariknya kedua mata pedang gandanya dan melompat dengan perlengkapan 3DMG-nya membiarkan kudanya terus berlari mengikuti sang Lance Corporal di depan.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk menghabisi satu titan biasa seperti yang satu ini. Eren menghempas tubuhnya mendekati tengkuknya yang terbuka. Teriakan penuh amarah terdengar menggaung di langit seiring dengan suara benturan mata pedang milik Eren, memotong kasar dan dalam bagian daging tengkuk milik makhluk menjijikan itu.

Eren memandangi tubuh yang kini berasap menguap perlahan dikikis panas hingga mungkin takkan bersisa kecuali tulang tulangnya beberapa jam lagi. Sosoknya kemudian berlari bersiul memanggil kembali kudanya, melanjutkan perjalanannya. Levi terlihat jauh beberapa meter di depannya, ia benar benar harus mengejar. Sampai kemudian sosok kecil nan jauh itu mengganti rute tiba tiba berbelok ke arah barat seiring dengan lontaran senapan ke udara menampilkan warna merah semu. Eren mengikuti arah sang kopral dari belakang dengan cepat berusaha menyusul.

Levi memincingkan mata. Ada 2 kelas 10 meter dan 1 kelas 7 meter mengelilingi sebuah reruntuhan bekas pos penjaga. Jika ada titan, pasti ada mangsa. Atau bisa dibilang, manusia.

"_yappari… _Eren!"

"_hai!"_

Keduanya berhenti dan segerameluncur menggunakan 3DMG masing masing. Eren adalah newbie peringkat pertama dan yang paling diperhitungkan dari para anggota Survey Corps angkatannya. Terlebih pengalamannya yang sudah bertahun tahun, dan kepercayaan Levi sebagai rekan duet tetapnya, menjadikannya prajurit yang diperhitungkan.

Kedua kepalnya mengerat di masing masing ujung pedang. Tubuhnya seakan begitu ringan, menari diatas udara. Tarian yang kelak akan bercampur dengan darah. Membunuh Titan adalah hidupnya. Ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan ia seperti… senang melakukan pembunuhan. Terdengar menakutkan, namun hanya dengan membunuh titan ia merasa hidup.

Tubuhnya terasa berputar dan memanas. Rasa puasnya perlahan memuncak ketika sayatannya terukir sempurnadi tengkuk makhluk berukuran 10 meter tersebut. Niatnya untuk kembali menyerang kemudian tertahan oleh perintah dari atasannya yang tampaknya cukup menikmati mode pertarungan tersebut.

"bodoh! Cepat kedalam! Bawa lari siapapun yang ada disana!" Levi berteriak.

"a-_hai!_"

Eren segera mendarat begitu perhatian dua titan lainnya teralihkan guna untuk menjauhkan mereka dari reruntuhan tersebut. Jaeger muda tersebut segera berlari mencari ke setiap sudut pos yang tampaknya bisa hancur kapan saja dengan pukulan kecil. Maka ia harus cepat.

Keringat dingin perlahan meluncur di sepanjang pelipisnya. Hampir seluruh ruangan terlihat gelap, ia juga tidak bisa mendengar apapun terlalu jelas akibat raungan para titan yang terdengar kesakitan. Diam diam Eren merutuki kebiasaan Levi yang suka menyiksa buruannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya perlahan. Cih, di saat saat seperti ini, itu sangat mengganggu.

Hentakan bootsnya perlahan berhenti. Keningnya berkerut tampak konsentrasi pada sesuatu. Eren yakin ia mendengar suara. Kecil sekali.

Suara isakan…

Pria itu menengok ke sekitar mencari asal suara. Ia benar benar harus cepat.

Terdengar lagi…

Eren membuka pintu di ruangan teratas, begitu suara itu terdengar makin jelas, hatinya semakin yakin. Tapi yang terlihat didalam sana hanya hitam. Gelap.

"…takut…" lirihan tersebut terdengar disana. Eren mulai khawatir jika suara itu suara arwah penasaran. Mendadak bulu kuduknya bergidik memikirkan yang tidak tidak. Namun kemudian kecurigaannya terhapus saat matanya semakin jelas melihat sesosok yang tengah meringkuk bersandar di tembok memeluk kakinya sendiri. Samar samar Eren bisa melihat sosok tersebut bergetar. Ia perempuan. Dan ia ketakutan. Tentu saja.

"halo…" Eren berjalan masuk mendekati sosok tersebut yang kini berhenti menangis. Menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah kakinya sampai di hadapan perempuan tersebut, Eren berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sosok yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

Sejak kapan ia ada disini? Pikir Eren. Tangannya mendarat di bahu gadis itu membuatnya sedikit terperanjat kaget.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Eren memastikan. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"kita harus segera keluar dari sini."

"t-tapi…"

"monster monster itu? mereka sudah pergi."

Untuk pertama kalinya gaid situ mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak sampai berhadapan, namun entah kenapa perasaan ibanya bertambah berkali kali lipat. Mata gadis itu tampak kosong entah mencari apa. Ketakutan yang kentara, rasa ragu dan bertanya tanya. Semuanya menggantung hanya di sepasang matanya.

Tangan gadis itu meraba raba hingga sampai di lembar jubah hijau milik Eren. Menggenggamnya kuat. Ia sangat ketakutan, tapi tentu tak bisa diam disini lebih lama lagi, pikir Eren seraya meraih tangan gadis itu. dingin.

"tak apa. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Pegangan padaku."

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin gadis itu akan percaya begitu saja dengan kata katanya. Tapi sekali lagi ditepis oleh jemari kurus yang segera mengait di lengah dan jubahnya. Eren segera membawanya keluar perlahan mendekati jendela.

Emeraldnya sejenak memperhatikan wajah gadis tersebut. Matanya kelam tak bercahaya, seolah jiwanya tidak sedang berada disini, namun begitu wajahnya cantik yang tidak biasa. Ras apa? Eren belum pernah melihat jenis keturunan seperti ini di dalam dinding.

Tsk, itu nanti saja.

Eren meraih punggung gadis itu memeluknya perlahan. Ah, ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk perempuan selain ibunya. Jadi begini rasanya.

"maaf… pegangan yang erat, kita akan melompat." Gadis itu meraih punggung Eren memeluknya seerat mungkin, membiarkan keningnya bersandar di bahu Eren. Sesaat setelah dalam posisi yang nyaman, Eren segera meluncur melempar tubuhnya ke udara menyebabkan gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ini pasti pertama kalinya gadis ini terbang menggunakan 3DMG. Eren tersenyum kecil memperhatikan sosok polos di pelukannya.

Mereka berdua mendarat tak jauh dari tempat dimana Levi berada. Eren memperhatikan sekitar mereka, sudah mulai aman.

"itu yang terakhir. Kita mundur sekarang." Levi berkata. Matanya mendelik ke arah gadis yang masih bersembunyi di dada Eren. Sedikit terhibur oleh tingkah pemuda yang tampak tak terbiasa dengan keberadaan seorang perempuan di sekitarnya. Benar benar laki laki yang tidak bisa diharapkan, batinnya.

"kau baik baik saja? Oi." Sang kopral muda bertanya pada gadis tersebut. Sosoknya menoleh ke sumber suara kemudian mengangguk pelan. Wajah perempuan tersebut tampak sangat bingung. Arah pandangnya tidak terlihat fokus. Sedikit aneh.

"kau yakin?" tangannya menjulur mendekati pucuk kepala gadis tersebut, namun kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Eren yang memperhatikan keduanya hanya diam tak mengerti. Wajah Levi yang memang expressionless tidak mengartikan apa apa, sampai akhirnya pria yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut mundur kembali menduduki kudanya.

"tuntun dia. Kita kembali."

"_h-hai!"_

Eren mendongak memperhatikan butiran butiran putih yang masih tampak senang menghujani kepala mereka. Manik hijaunya turun memperhatikan kepala gadis itu yang kini nyaris sepenuhnya tertutup salju. Padahal sepertinya ia berumur tak jauh dari Eren, tapi tingkah polosnya tak ayal membuat Eren tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sambil menepuk sisa sisa salju di kepala gadis itu, Eren bertanya.

"namamu?"

"…A-Ackerman…" gadis itu berhenti sebentar, merasakan material lembut nan hangat di sekitar punggungnya. Jubah Survey Corps milik Eren, yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Mikasa Ackerman…"

.

.

.

Misi kali ini tak sepenuhnya berhasil, akan tetapi Irvin Smith bisa meyakinkan setidaknya korban yang selamat cukup banyak kali ini. Para ketua masing masing legion kini tengah mengadakan rapat di distrik Trost mengenai pengambil alihan dinding Maria sementara para prajurit beristirahat menunggu komando selanjutnya.

"…mereka semakin pintar sementara kita seperti berjalan di tempat. Aku bahkan hampir gila memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti." Keluh Armin Arlert, pemuda yang kini dipercaya oleh Irvin Smith secara langsung sebagai ahli strategi. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan berpikir cepatnya.

"yah… kau tahu, kurasa kita berkembang lebih baik. Dibandingkan 3 tahun lalu saat kita pertama kali bergabung, tingkat pertahanan hidup kita semakin meningkat kan?" kata Eren mencoba menenangkan.

"ya… aku hanya sedikit pusing dengan Irvin-_danchou_ itu saja."

"oi, oi, Armin… tenanglah."

"maaf…"

Eren berpikir ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabat kecilnya begitu frustasi tentang sesuatu. Mungkin ia sedikit jenuh, tapi itu hal yang normal. Setidaknya ia masih menjalankan tugasnya tanpa memberontak.

Suasana ramai di kafetaria sedikit memusingkan Eren, mungkin ia akan tidur setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Tubuhnya benar benar kelelahan, apalagi suhu rendah di musim dingin seperti ini. dan sepertinya rencana istirahat malamnya tidak akan berjalan terlalu lancar ketika Hanji memasuki ruang kafetaria tampak tergesa gesa.

"apa a-… oh! Eren! Kemari!" Hanji melambai mengisyaratkan agar laki laki itu cepat menghampirinya.

"ya… Hanji-san?"

"ingat anak yang kau selamatkan 3 hari lalu?" Hanji bertanya cepat. Eren tak mengerti tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang kurang bagus. Ia mengingat ingat sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"bagus, sekarang ikut aku." Wanita berkacamata itu lantas menarik tangan Eren paksa untuk keluar dari kafetaria.

"_ch-chotto…_ memang ada apa?"

"dia baru saja sadar, dan tiba tiba mengamuk tidak mau disentuh siapapun dan terus berteriak. Levi berkata padaku hari itu ia terus menempel padamu." Ujar Hanji sambil terus berjalan. Eren masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus terlibat.

"aku rasa kau bisa menenangkannya sebentar. Ya kan?" pertanyaannya seperti tidak mengizinkan penolakan. Maka Eren diam saja dan mulai paham. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan suara teriakan dari gadis itu semakin terdengar. Pantas saja Hanji bisa sekalap ini, terdengar dari bagaimana histerisnya gadis itu berteriak.

Jika Eren ingat ingat kembali, gadis itu bahkan sempat ketakutan olehnya. Diam diam Eren menyimpan rasa penasaran tentang gadis misterius itu. _etto…_ siapa namanya? A… Ac… Ackerman?

Sesampainya di depan ruangan, Eren bisa melihat beberapa prajurit tampak kalap entah harus apa, bahkan ada yang membawa rantai berencana untuk membelenggu gadis itu. apa mereka bodoh?

"o-oi! Kalian mau apakan dia?!" seru Eren.

"E-Eren? Ia tidak mau diam! Dami pikir ha-"

"lalu kenapa harus pakai rantai?! Dia hanya gadis biasa!"

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Dan itu mengejutkan. 5 prajurit yang berada disana melempar pandangan ke arah gadis yang kini mendadak diam. Wajahnya benar benar kusut oleh air mata dan raut panik serta terkejut. Bibirnya terbuka tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian berahir dengan menelan ludah.

"…Ackerm-… Mikasa Ackerman…" Eren berkata pelan. Gadis itu bereaksi, mencari cari sumber suara Eren. Dan laki laki itu mulai menyadari keanehan Mikasa. Ini tidak gelap, Eren ada di hadapannya, ia mencari apa?

Tepukan di pundaknya kemudian membuat Eren berbalik menemukan sosok Hanji di sampingnya. Hanji tampak mengerti Eren masih belum mengerti sesuatu. Maka ia berbisik pada laki laki itu.

"…dia tidak bisa melihat…"

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

**Author's Note :**

_**Etto… mendadak dapet feel buat bikin fic ini. daripada mubazir mending saya tuangin ke cerita asli BD *ketawa macho***_

_**Naaahh bagi yang belum nanggep, latar belakang cerita ini adalah… Mikasa & Eren belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan ga ada titan shifter disini **_**'-'**_** Eren disini juga jadi jagoan sebenernya hohoho~**_

_**Dan untuk Mikasa… aku gatau kenapa tiap bikin fanfic yang ada Mikasanya yang dipikirin selalu Mikasa dengan sisi imut & pemalu x_x kenapaaaaaaa?!**_

_**Ah sudahlah… silahkan di review^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own _**Shingeki No Kyojin**_

Original Story by _**Black Tofu**_

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"…dia tidak bisa melihat…"

.

.

.

Rasanya sesuatu seperti meledak di kepalanya. Ini begitu tiba tiba. Mungkin ia terlalu bodoh dan lambat untuk menyadari hal se-simple ini. dari awalpun kelakuannya sudah sedikit aneh. Gadis ini buta. Mikasa Ackerman, tidak bisa melihat. Dan disanalah Eren terduduk di samping ranjang dimana gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menerawang jauh ke depan entah seperti apa pemandangan yang ada di matanya. Barangkali hitam, atau buram, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan mengejutkannya, ide Hanji menggunakan keberadaan Eren untuk menenangkan Mikasa secara ajaib berhasil. Pemeriksaan Mikasa yang berstatus pasien tersebut berlangsung cukup baik dengan sosok Eren yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Mikasa. Eren mencoba paham. Barangkali ia adalah orang asing pertama yang Mikasa temui, atau apapun itu. ia jadi bertanya tanya seperti apa masa lalu gadis ini.

Eren memastikan gadis itu mulai pulih perlahan. Obatnya mulai bekerja. Hanji bilang ia sempat terkena Hipotermia ringan. Eren memperhatikan lembaran tebal hijau berlambang khas Scouting Legion kebanggaannya kini masih melekat erat ditubuh gadis itu. ia tampak menyukainya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Eren bertanya. Manik onyx gadis itu mencari cari keberadaan Eren, kemudian mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya Eren bertemu dan berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan orang buta. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"Aku lelah…"

"Tidurlah." Eren membantu membaringkan tubuh Mikasa. Jemari gadis itu mengait di lengan jaketnya. "kau mau pergi?"

"Ah.. y-yah…sep-"

"Kau akan kesini lagi?"

Eren tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gadis Ackerman ini… apa benar Eren dibutuhkan olehnya. Eren tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Bisa dibilang Mikasa hanya orang asing yang kebetulan terselamatkan olehnya karena misi. Kenapa harus Eren? Sebegitu tidak nyamannya kah ia dengan orang lain?

"…ya"

.

.

.

"Heichou, kau sudah tahu tentang keadaan gadis itu dari awal?"

"Biarpun begitu itu tetap bukan urusanku." Levi mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya perlahan seperti biasanya. "yang tidak aku mengerti adalah keberadaannya. Dan ras itu…"

"…ya, seperti... ia bukan berasal dari sini."

Levi diam diam menyetujui pendapat Eren. Mikasa terlihat tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya secara fisik. Mata dan rambut yang gelap, kulit yang putih sedikit pucat, tulang pipi yang tinggi.

"H-heichou,"

"Apa?"

"Etto… aku tidak yakin tapi… anak itu tampaknya benar benar tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Dia… memintaku untuk kembali lagi kemarin. Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya ia memang berharap begitu atau-"

"Kembali saja lagi."

"Tapi, heichou! Bagaimana dengan misi-"

"Eren Jaeger, anggap saja ini sebagai misi kecil sebelum kita melanjutkan misi pokok kita. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku pastikan dari gadis itu. kau juga kan?"

Benar juga. Pikir Eren. Ada beberapa yang cukup dipertanyakan dari gadis itu. Ackerman. Mungkin bisa dibilang cukup beruntung karena Erenlah yang kebetulan menemukannya.

"Jadi, dimana dia? Siapa namanya?"

"Mikasa… Ackerman. A-ano… apa tidak apa apa kau menemuinya?"

"Kurasa selama kau ada denganku tak apa." Levi meneguk habis kopi miliknya, segera beranjak dari kursi kayu tempat ia berada. Tangannya meraba cravat yang menggantung di sekitar lehernya, kemudian berjalan lurus keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Eren dalam lamunannya hingga akhirnya anak itu sadar dan berlari menyusul seniornya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu meraba lembaran hangat selimut yang menutupi sekitar kaki dan pinggangnya. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia tidak yakin dimana dirinya sekarang, tapi hidungnya bisa mencium bau obat obatan. Hingga malam ini tidak seorangpun datang ke ruangannya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berani.

Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar derit pintu dari arah kanannya. Suara ketukan sepatu yang sepertinya berasal dari dua orang membuatnya sedikit waspada, sampai sebuah suara yang beberapa waktu ini terasa familiar untuknya kembali terdengar. Itu dia.

"Ackerman…"

Itu Eren.

Mikasa menyungging sedikit senyuman. Eren segera menyeret kursi kayu yang tersedia disana agar sedikit lebih dekat dengan ranjang Mikasa. Emerald-nya mengarah ke arah sang kopral yang lebih memilih berdiri bersandar di dinding ruangan dengan gaya khasnya. Levi lebih memilih mengabaikan pandangan Eren dan memperhatikan gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Eren bertanya.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Baik"

Mikasa bahkan tak tahu cara menghentikan senyumannya. Sebelah tangannya tampak menggaruk garuk udara mencari sesuatu, hingga Eren meraih tangan dingin Mikasa dan gadis itu lagi lagi tersenyum. Menemukan yang dicarinya. Keberadaan Eren secara nyata. Tangannya sedikit kasar, tapi hangat. Batin Mikasa. Sedikit menyakitkan untuk kedua prajurit itu melihat kondisi Mikasa yang begitu polos, dan bahkan seolah ia adalah gadis normal, senyumannya tampak menenangkan.

"Jadi… tuan…" kening gadis itu mengkerut tampak berpikir. Benar juga… Eren belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan benar. Pria bersurai coklat tersebut terkekeh pelan bagaimana ekspresi lucu Mikasa saat memikirkan namanya.

"Eren Jaegar. Maaf… aku telat mengenalkan diri."

"Ah… Eren… Jaegar… jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bergabung dengan Survey Corps sebagai prajurit." Jawab Eren. Wajahnya kemudian menegang kala menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja melupakan sesuatu. "O-oh… dan ini, kau ingat aku bersama seseorang waktu itu? dia adalah kopral pasukan kami. Levi."

"Tch," Levi memalingkan muka. Jelas pria satu ini benar benar benci dilupakan.

"Levi?" Mikasa mengulang namanya. Genggaman tangannya menguat di jemari Eren, dan saat itu juga Eren menyadari rasa cemas dari gadis itu.

"Tidak apa apa, dia adalah atasanku. Dia orang yang baik." Ujar Eren mencoba meyakinkan.

Pembicaraan keduanya berlangsung tak berapa lama dengan Levi yang masih dalam posisinya mendengarkan apa apa saja yang mereka omongkan. Lebih terdengar seperti kerabat lama yang sama sama amnesia kemudian bertemu lagi, begitu menurut sang kopral muda. Bagaimana cerita cerita mereka yang tampak seperti nostalgia, tapi Levi menyadari satu hal. Mikasa tidak sedikitpun menguak tentang dirinya di masa lalu. Seakan itu tidak pernah ada.

Tak berapa lama Hanji datang untuk memberikan perawatan rutin. Dan lagi lagi Eren harus berperan untuk menenangkan Mikasa. Meyakinkan bahwa orang orang di sekelilingnya adalah orang baik. Tidak bisa dipercaya, seorang prajurit mematikan bisa menyuntikan pikiran pikiran naif seperti itu.

"Eren, sudah jam tidur." Levi berkata. Eren menoleh pada atasannya dan mengangguk.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur juga, Ackerman."

"Eren,"

"Hm?"

"Lain kali, bisa memanggilku dengan nama Mikasa?" pinta Mikasa. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Eren hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Mikasa.

"Ya. Selamat malam."

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya berjalan kian menjauh dari ranjang dimana Mikasa berbaring dibalik selimutnya. Menatap seolah Eren masih ada disana, tapi ekspresinya jelas mendengar langkah Eren menjauh.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Eren untuk mendengar komando selanjutnya dari Irvin. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bosan. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan kegiatan sehari hari yang menantang, Eren sedikit lupa bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup tenang.

Dan disinilah pria Jaeger itu berada. Rupanya ia tidak mau susah susah mengenakan baju 'perang'nya, cukup dengan tshirt beige biasanya, celana coklat yang tidak terlalu panjang dan boots, memapah seorang gadis bergaya modest yang tampak meraba raba dimana ia berada. Sosok yang mendadak memaksa Eren menjadi cukup dekat dengannya. Eren sendiri masih penasaran apa yang membuatnya menjadi satu satunya orang yang dipercaya Mikasa begitu cepat? Rasanya ia sudah seperti suster pribadi Mikasa sekarang ini.

"Nah.. disini." Eren mencoba mendudukan Mikasa di halaman dekat rumah sakit. Ini juga pertama kalinya untuk Eren berjalan jalan secara bebas di balik dinding Sina. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan memasuki kawasan elite ini secara bebas. Banyak sekali hal indah disini. Tapi tetap saja, ini didalam tembok.

Mikasa bisa mendengar langkah kaki halus mendekati mereka. Dan ia bisa mengira siapa itu. sosok yang selalu ada di sekeliling Eren setiap kali ia bersamanya. Biarpun laki laki yang Eren bilang bernama Levi itu tidak banyak bicara, tapi Mikasa sudah merasa cukup familiar dengan keberadaannya.

"Heichou?"

"Dua jam lagi kita berangkat ke markas. Kita mendapat misi baru." Ujar Levi bersandar di salah satu sisi bangku yang sama yang di duduki Mikasa.

Wajah Eren tampak mulai bersemangat. Misi baru? Ah akhirnya, batinnya dan menjawab kata kata Levi dengan anggukan antusias. Eren bisa melihat tangan kiri Mikasa tampak mengawang awang sampai akhirnya mendarat di t-shirt punggung Levi, dan sang pemiliknya menoleh ke arah Mikasa.

Benar juga, bagaimana dengan Mikasa?

Eren menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Masih ada Hanji yang mengurusnya. Hanji cukup sering menemui Mikasa, ia pasti sudah terbiasa. Mikasa pasti baik baik saja.

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Hanji kan, Mikasa?" Levi bertanya tanpa repot repot berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya. Mikasa mengangguk.

"Dokter yang bicaranya banyak itu?" celetuk gadis itu.

"Oi, oi kau ini tidak sopan." Tegur Eren seraya mencolek ujung hidung gadis itu. Mikasa terkekeh pelan.

"berbaik baiklah dengannya nanti." Ucap Levi tanpa diduga. Eren sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan bagaimana Levi bisa menjadi sosok yang perhatian seperti itu. Telapak tangannya mendarat di pucuk kepala Mikasa, mengusapnya pelan.

Beberapa saat terlewat dengan hanya suara hembusan angin menyapu objek di sekitar ketiganya. Membelai kulit pucat Mikasa, hangat. Sorot matanya kosong, namun menyirat sendu secara tak kasat mata. Eren sering bercerita tentang kehidupannya menjadi prajurit, dan bagaimana ia harus bertaruh nyawa setiap kali mereka menjalankan misi.

"Kami akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi."

Mikasa merasakan seolah dimensi waktu menjadi begitu lambat dan menjauhinya. Membuatnya sadar kemudian.

Penyelamat hidupnya bisa mati kapan saja diluar sana.

.

.

.

Para anggota unggulan dari masing masing legion kini berkumpul di sebuah hall untuk membicarakan misi pengambil alihan kembali dinding Maria sekali lagi. Rasa sakit hati dan kesal yang menggumpal di pribadi masing masing sangat kentara terlihat. Perlu bertahun tahun untuk mereka mengambil alih dinding Maria saat pertama kali di bobol oleh titan titan tersebut, dan kini semuanya terulang lagi.

"Mengidentifikasi persentase kerusakan dinding Maria, dan memblokade lubang lubang yang ada untuk sementara. Misi pertama ini akan jadi penentu apakah misi kedua, untuk menutupi kerusakan pada dinding secara permanen bisa dilaksanakan atau tidak. Untuk misi pertama, Survey Corps akan dibantu oleh Pasukan Polisi Militer…" sang ketua ketiga Legion berbicara. Menerangkan tentang formasi dan pembagian kelompok untuk misi yang akan dijalankan besok sore.

"Annie…" Eren cukup terkejut ketika melihat sosok Annie di kelompoknya. Perempuan blonde satu ini benar benar menciptakan banyak kejutan bagi Eren. Annie berhasil menjadi prajurit terbaik Polisi Militer di angkatannya. Bahkan rumor yang beredar, gadis Leonhartd itu ditawarkan untuk mengawal salah satu petinggi bawahan langsung sang raja. Dan sisa malam itu dihabiskan oleh Eren, Annie dan salah satu senior Polisi Militer, Jacob dengan penyusunan rencana.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar tentang berita itu. Kau mendapat penawaran untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi mentri kan?"

"itu cerita lama. Aku menolaknya." Annie berkata sambil tetap berjalan sejajar dengan Eren.

"Sudah kuduga." Jawab Eren. Annie mendelik ke arahnya, menatap dengan sorotan tanda tanya. "Ya… terkadang aku menemukan banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan darimu. Mendengarmu menolak tawaran besar seperti itu, kau pasti punya alasannya."

"Aku tidak membicarakannya."

"Aku tahu," Eren menghela nafasnya. Gadis satu ini benar benar sulit ditebak.

"Aku tidak banyak melihatmu di tempat latihan belakangan ini." ujar Annie sedikit mengejutkan Eren. Sebegitu mencoloknya kah ketidak beradaannya? Annie seolah menyadari sesuatu kemudian berkata, "W-Well… beberapa bertanya padaku tentang itu. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun." Lanjutnya seraya memalingkan muka.

Satu lagi kejutan dari Annie, batin Eren.  
"Ah, itu… aku harus merawat seseorang."

Annie mengundurkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut ketika Eren mendahuluinya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan di lorong itu. Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan ranjang yang menjadi tempat dimana sesosok gadis tampak terlelap dibalik selimutnya.

Pria itu tidak bergerak, cukup menatap lurus ke arah sosok yang kini tampak sangat tenang. Annie melempar tatapan penasaran tentang siapa sosok itu. ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. mungkin ia kerabat Eren?

"Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini ia terlihat seperti anak anak…" gumam Eren. Suaranya masih cukup jelas untuk didengar gadis blonde di belakangnya. Bagi Annie, pemandangan ini sedikit asing. Karena selama ia mengenal Eren, ia tidak pernah melihat laki laki ini menaruh perhatian terhadap seorang gadis. Tak terkecuali dia.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

.

.

A/N :

Hontou ni arigatou minna-san ^^ aaaaa senang sekali liat jumlah FF SNK melejiiit makin banyak tiap hari~ )/ nah jadi… gomen kalo disini chara2nya pada ooc ._. tapi ya… semoga oocnya ga mengecewakan dan ini cerita bakalan sedikit ngeduluin yang aslinya '-')/ ah baiklah itu jadi sedikit bocoran yah~ x_x

To _**Gummy : **_terima kasih , ini udah update^^

To _**xxxBlue : **_aaaa terima kasih semoga chapter ini suka juga :3

To _**Neima-san : **_Etto… kok rada ngakak sama komen ini XD gomen kalo pendek T_T nanti aku coba bikin agak panjang deeh hohoho~ soal berapa chapter…. Kalo sanggup sih pengennya banyak aaaaa~ terima kasih Neima-chan!^^

To _**ErenMika Lover : **_ahaha terima kasih^^ iya soalnya sebel juga sama 'aslinya' Eren di anime/manga ._.v tapi tetep cinta kok sama 'priaberwajahuke'ku itu w aaaaa makasih yaaaa ^^)/ ureshiii~~~

To _**Kueii : **_ saya juga suka erenmikalevi XD aaaaa~ ah terima kasih Kei-san sarannya diterima banget~^^ disini aku udah coba pake kapital, semoga ga ada yang kelewat ya Arigatou~~ :3

To _**Leavian : **_Terima kasih^^ rencananya sih… Mikasa ga akan masuk anggota scouting legion… tapi jadi….. *kabur* XD ah sou ka? Baguslah XD semoga suka juga chapter yang ini^^

Ah, terima kasih juga buat yang follow & favorite _**Akiko Rin, Kueii, Leavian**_^^

Komentar & kritiknya sangat ditunggu m(_ _)m semakin banyak review tofu makin semangat ngetiknya^^ Jaa~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kedua alisnya bertaut. Matanya mengerjap berkali kali mencoba membenarkan penglihatannya. Kedua bibirnya tampak beku. Berusaha terbuka mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang perlu penjelasan. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Bola matanya tertuju pada seorang berkerudung putih dihadapannya. Tampak ditahan oleh orang orang sekitarnya. Wajah mereka satu per satu ditelaahnya, tak satupun memasang ekspresi lain selain marah. Pandangannya kembali pada sosok berkerudung putih tersebut.

_Dia…_

"…_**kubilang jauhi dia!"**_

…_Aku tahu dia…_

"…_**pembawa sial…"**_

"…_**roi…"**_

…_bukan… apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

Seketika semuanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Visual dihadapannya mengabur. Semuanya berbisik mengganggu. Ucapan mengutuk dan amarah menyatu membuat telinganya berdengung.

_Tidak… diam! Sialan! Pergi!_

Matanya membelalak. Seketika sosok berkerudung itu dekat sekali. Kulitnya seperti orang mati. Dan satu satunya yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah bibirnya yang bergerak gerak.

…_Apa…_

"…_**Nanti kita menikah…"**_

_._

_._

_._

"…_yu…ki…"_

.

.

.

Tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya, perlahan meremas material putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Saat itu juga ia menyadari tubuhnya sangat berkeringat. Rasanya ia mengalami malam yang sulit. Mimpi apa tadi?

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, perlahan memijat pelipis lembabnya. "…apa tadi?"

Lance Corporal Levi, tak ada yang benar benar tahu berapa umurnya, biar begitu ia masih menjabat sebagai 'Kopral Muda'. Perangainya yang kasar dan acuh, tapi berterima kasihlah untuk sifat _cool_ dan 'Cinta Kebersihan' yang menyelamatkannya dari image iblis kejam yang tampan. Bahkan gossip yang beredar, tidak sedikit wanita yang diam-diam mengaguminya. Biarpun begitu, Levi tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal hal romantis.

Tubuh tegapnya kini terduduk di sisi ranjang menahan pening di sekitar kepalanya, ia menumpu keningnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya mengekor ke arah jam di nakas ranjangnya.

Pukul 3:23 AM. Bagus…

Ia hanya tidur selama kurang lebih 3 jam dengan sangat 'menyenangkan'. Pria tersebut menangkup wajahnya menggeram pelan. Ia butuh kopi, atau apapun itu. Levi kemudian menyadari betapa akhir-akhir ini ia seperti kecanduan kafein.

Suara derit pintu kamarnya yang bergeser berhasil membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit melebar kemudian kembali ke ekspresi asalnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Hanji Zoe.

"Oh! Bagaimana bisa kau bangun sepagi ini? Ah! Ini benar benar rekor! Hahaha" Wanita itu mulai mengoceh tidak jelas, sementara lawan bicaranya masih diam di tempat menatap malas. Hal bagus ia bisa bangun lebih pagi tanpa Hanji harus membangunkannya seperti biasa mengingat metode mengerikan apa yang ia gunakan untuk membangunkannya.

"Cepatlah bersiap siap _heichou_, kau tidak mau terlambat untuk misi kali ini kan?"

"Aa… Aku sedikit heran kenapa kau tidak ikut misi ini."

"Oh, Levi. Aku sangat ingat kau yang menyuruhku untuk tetap disini dan menjadi suster sementara untuk gadis kecil itu! Mikasa! Dia manis sekali!" Hanji mengepal gemas.

"Begitu?"

Hanji mengangguk.

"Seingatku sekali kalinya kau tidak diikut sertakan pada Misi ke-55 kau mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi kantorku karena tidak terima. Apa kau benar benar Hanji?"

"Ahahaha! Serius Levi, itu lelucon buruk! Aku tidak tahu kau benar benar berharap aku ikut misi ini hahaha!"

Levi mendecih. Pria itu berusaha mengacuhkan wanita dengan ciri khas Titan-freak-nya tersebut dan melanjutkan rencananya untuk segera mandi. Ia melepas T-shirtnya acuh dan meraih handuk yang terlipat di meja sudut ruangan, dan kemudian gerakannya terhenti oleh Hanji yang lagi lagi memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tampak tertarik dengan Mikasa."

Diam.

Angin fajar menembus jendela ruangannya menggelitik sepanjang otot punggungnya. Tertarik? Bisa jadi… Dalam hal lain. Mikasa menarik minatnya dalam suatu hal. Ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang mengundang penasarannya. Levi tidak yakin apa itu.

"Dia hanya bocah. Jikapun begitu aku hanya akan mengadopsinya jadi anak yang merepotkan."

Dan kali ini tawa Hanji meledak. Garis garis kening Levi tampak jelas mengkerut. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti hal seperti apa saja yang wanita ini tertawakan.

"Ahahaha baiklah itu cukup bagus! Aku mau kembali ke ruangan Irvin, bye _heichou_!"

Levi mengalungkan handuknya menghembus nafas berat. Jadi apa intinya Hanji datang ke kamarnya dan mengganggunya sepagi ini? Pelipisnya lagi lagi berkerut. Levi menggeleng mencoba melupakan hal hal 'aneh' yang baru saja terjadi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kuning kelabu warna cakrawala menghiasi pagi para prajurit yang kini tampak berbaris dengan kuda masing masing, memegang tanggung jawab dan kebanggaan di kepalan tangan mereka. Tak satupun merasa lelah dengan pemandangan sebelum keberangkatan dimana hampir semua warga berdiri di samping jalan melepas kepergian mereka. Karena beberapa dari masyarakat biasa seperti mereka tampak mengerti. Seorang prajurit adalah seorang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan kematian. Mereka layak mendapatkan ucapan selamat jalan yang pantas. Sayangnya, tidak semua orang berpikir demikian.

Eren menangkap posisi Armin yang kini tepat berada di belakang Komandan Irvin. Annie yang nantinya akan satu grup dengannya kini berada di sisi paling kanan, sementara ia berada di ujung kiri bersebelahan dengan Jacob. Pria berjanggut pirang itu tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan sekitar, maka Eren memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

"Hanji…"

"Ya Mikasa?"

"…apa Eren sudah pergi?"

Hanji mendongak menatap jendela. Kerumunan di depan gerbang utama dinidng tampak masih sangat ramai. Mungkin mereka mengalami sedikit penundaan.

"Belum," jawabnya.

"…apa Eren… akan kembali?"

Bukan hanya sekali ini Hanji mendengar pertanyaan serupa dari orang orang awam. 'Apakah para prajurit akan kembali pulang?' 'Kapan mereka akan kembali?'. Tidak pernah ada jaminan hidup untuk seorang prajurit. Setiap satu misi, mereka mempertaruhkan satu nyawa. Satu satunya nyawa. Jika mereka tidak kembali, itu menjadi pemandangan yang 'hampir' sudah biasa. Jika mereka hidup, mereka hanya beruntung.

Tidak terkecuali untuk seorang Eren Jaeger. Prajurit terkuat yang pernah mereka miliki.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu Eren?"

Pertanyaan ini jauh lebih baik.  
Hanji tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum ia ingat Mikasa tidak bisa melihat gerakannya. "Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian

Hanji benar benar tidak mengerti ikatan apa yang membuatnya begitu menyukai Eren. Tidak sekalipun ia melewatkan pertanyaan tentang bocah brunette tersebut. Seolah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

Atau benarkah itu?

Hanji menoleh ke arah sosok yang kini tengah ia tuntun menuju kerumunan dimana penduduk bersiap melepas kepergian para prajurit mereka. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Jika dipikir lebih dalam, gadis ini sedikit… unik?

Hanji membawa Mikasa lebih dekat dimana ia pikir Eren bisa melihat keberadaan mereka. Suara teriakan Irvin di depan barisan terdengar berkobar kobar. Mendadak hawa panas dan emosi yang meledak ledak terasa kental di area tersebut seolah tiap kata yang pria blonde itu lontarkan mengandung sihir ajaib.

"Eren di sana, ia tampak lucu ketika tegang seperti ini." Hanji berbisik. Mikasa hanya menampakan senyumnya seperti biasa. Gadis itu tidak yakin kemana wajahnya harus menghadap. Namun senyumnya luntur perlahan ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan Eren saat ini adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Setiap nyawa disana dalam bahaya.

Gerbang utama dinding Rose terbuka, kuda kuda yang membawa prajurit mereka tampak berlarian penuh semangat diiringi sorak semangat dari penduduk. Selalu seperti itu.

Mikasa masih terdiam di sana saat satu per satu kerumunan mulai menghilang, kembali ke rutinitas masing masing. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tetap tegap ketika angin meniup tiap helaian rambutnya. Hingga kemudian tubuhnya terlonjak kecil ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kita kembali" Hanji berkata. Wanita itu bisa melihat jelas kecemasan di wajah Mikasa. "…Eren, melihatmu tadi."

.

.

.

Kawanan berkuda di lapangan hijau terbuka tampak membentuk formasi Diamond raksasa. Kepulan debu dari pijakan sepatu kuda perlahan terkikis udara. Wajah mereka sarat waspada mengingat tak lama lagi mereka akan mencapai daerah kekuasaan para titan. Masing-masing memegang focus dan konsentrasi penuh menunggu aba-aba dari Komandan Irvin.

Asap kuning terbang menembus udara semakin meninggi, dan pada saat itulah Diamond raksasa mereka terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok membentuk formasi baru dengan range yang jauh lebih luas sesuai dengan instruksi yang telah diberikan.

"Annie!" Gadis berambut cepol pirang itu mengangguk mengatur posisi di samping Eren.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, usahakan membuat sedikit jarak agar tidak bertabrakan!" Jacob yang memimpin regu mereka berkata.

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah mereka mulai menginjakan kaki di tanah para titan, Eren bisa melihat satu per satu dari mereka berdatangan semakin dekat. Kehadiran monster-monster tersebut benar benar memacu semangat bertarungnya. Sebuah seringai perlahan mengembang di wajah pria tersebut, memancar aura menakutkan. Bibirnya bergumam kala matanya memperhatikan salah satu yang paling dekat dengan regu mereka.

Ini akan menyenangkan…

"…_itadakimasu…"_

.

.

.

Mikasa terduduk di ranjang memandangi ke arah jendela dimana angin menghembus pelan-pelan. Tangan pucatnya meraba permukaan selimut yang beberapa hari ini selalu menghangatkan tubuhnya, seiring dengan jarinya yang merangkak merasakan dinginnya dinding, dan bingkai jendela. Semuanya asing.

"…Apa…ya…?"

Keningnya mengkerut seraya dengan ringisan pelan dari bibirnya. Sebagaimana keraspun ia berpikir, tiap kali ia melakukannya seakan-akan ada beban yang amat berat menimpa isi otaknya. Ia lelah. Mikasa berkali kali memikirkan apa saja yang sudah ia lewati. Semuanya transparan dan terasa berkabut. Tangannya kini meraba bagian keningnya, mengurutnya pelan berharap rasa pusing itu hilang.

Bagaimana ia tidak bisa ingat apapun? Dan semua yang ia ingat hanya hari itu. Hari pertama dimana ia merasakan setiap inchi tubuhnya membeku kaku. Geraman keras tak jelas di sekitarnya. Dan didepan matanya hanya kegelapan.

Seakan akan ia manusia baru yang dilahirkan terlalu tidak sempurna. Dilahirkan dari kenangan pahit yang hanya tersisa bekas yang tak jelas, hanya berbekal nama, dan teknik dasar untuk bertahan hidup.

"…_**Mikasa…"**_

Ia merasa namanya sudah banyak sekali muncul dari mulut banyak orang. Tapi suara laki laki itu yang paling keras. Laki laki yang mengajaknya bicara dengan suara lantang, namun lembut. Yang menyentuh dengan kulitnya yang kasar, namun halus. Dan keberadaannya yang terasa hangat.

Lagi lagi rasa sakit dikepalanya muncul.

"…_**hei…"**_

…apa ini…?!

Mikasa memegangi kepalanya kuat kuat. Buku buku jarinya memutih menekan keningnya semakin keras. Ia tidak bisa berteriak. Kenapa?

"…_**ikenai de…"**_

"..k-kkuh… agh!"

Onyxnya bergetar. Mendadak matanya melihat sesuatu yang amat tidak jelas. Apa yang bisa ia lihat? Bagaimana bisa ia melihat? Apa yang terjadi?

Giginya bergemeretak. Ini terlalu sakit. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan bergetar. Perlahan keringat di pelipisnya meluncur di sepanjang wajahnya.

_Siapapun…. Tolong aku…_

"…_Tasukete… Kudasai…"_

Sebutir air mata meluncur di pipi pucatnya. Bibirnya menggumam sebuah nama. Tanpa suara, tanpa kata. Satu lagi kepingan kenangan yang ia temukan. Anak kecil yang ada disana. Saat semuanya masih terasa sempurna. Saat ia merasa pernah sempurna.

Sebuah nama yang menjadi tumpuan Mikasa. Penyelamat hidupnya.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

A/N : ahiii akhirnya beres juga *lap keringet* ah ya, tofu mau minta maaf kalo ini agak telat dan fanfic _**Blooming**_pun telat sekali )~ bener2 sibuk jadwal saya akhir akhir ini TAT) tolong siapapun jadilah manager pribadi sayaaaa~~ *slapped*

To **Akiko Rin **: iyaa T_T Ratu Sixpack saya~~ hiks hiks~ terima kasih banyak Akiko-san!^^

To **Chijou Akami** : aaa suka ga yaa~~ hihi eh itu suami saya masa di banting ==' *deathglare* lol w

To **Kueii** : sepertinya saya butuh beta reader nih~ haha aku udah coba buat perbaikan disini, tapi kalo masih kurang bagus aku terima kritik lagi^^ terima kasih banyak Kei-san~ OwO)/ Annie tsundere padahal aslinya yandere~ *ditelen* XD disini ceritanya ga ada.. ._. tapi mungkin imajinasi labil saya bisa berkembang sesuai cerita *plaked* arigatou Kei…. Chan? Lol

To **EreMika Lover **: *tos pake lutut* *nendang diri sendiri* mohon abaikan~ ah arigatoouu *ngefly* X3 naahh nanti diceritain juga kok kenapa2nya si mikanyan *w* hoho

To **Neima-san **: Holajuganeimasan *spasi rusak* XD ahaha saya juga anniearmin shipper :3 tapi annienya aku sewa dulu *5000 per jam* arigatou Neima-saaan ^^

To **Gummy **: cie cie kenapa Gummy? XD syudaah terima kasiih^^

To **Anon** : aaah gomeeen , nanti pasti bikin lebih panjang^^ aaahh gomen lagii T_T semoga yang ini ga terlalu lama ._. arigatou^^

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah follow & favorite^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Hari itu badai salju turun lebat sekali. Tak seorangpun berani keluar rumah, tidak seorangpun beraktifitas seperti biasa. Masing masing kepala keluarga mencoba menyelamatkan anggota keluarga mereka, menyalakan api unggun sebisa mungkin, mengumpulkan makanan. Mereka semua terlihat tidak tenang.

"Ini… kutukan…" gumam pria tua itu.

Seorang bocah laki laki tampak memutar mutar kepalanya memperhatikan satu per satu dari setiap kepala yang kini berada di rumahnya. Mereka tampak ketakutan, dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Tidak juga berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

Kutukan… semua orang membicarakan itu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada sebuah pondok kecil yang berada diantara pondok lain. Tampak lebih rusak dari yang lainnya. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya masih terlihat tampak melempari benda benda kea rah rumah itu. Seakan akan bangunan rapuh itu memang dibuat untuk dirusak, tak seorangpun keluar untuk memaki maki apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada tempat tinggal mereka. Seakan akan tidak ada siapapun disana.

Kaki kecilnya tidak beranjak dan tetap memperhatikan bangunan yang sepertinya akan ambruk kapan saja jika ditiup angin itu. Merapatkan kedua jaketnya, sesekali bersin bersin saat titikan salju jatuh diatas hidungnya. Jalanan sangat sepi, benar benar tak ada seorangpun yang keluar rumah.

Pikirannya benar benar terganggu oleh sikap para penduduk selama ini. Entah sejak kapan… Desanya tidak seindah dulu.

Keramah tamahan penduduk disana memudar sudah lama sekali. Ketika mereka mengobrol, yang keluar hanya nada gerutu dan umpatan liar. Semuanya berawal dari musim salju yang tak berujung. Mereka menyalahkan sesuatu akan itu. berkata bahwa bencana ini adalah kutukan.

…_Aku tidak mengerti…_

.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu tatap. Bocah itu menahan lender hidung yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya sebisa mungkin. Ia flu berat. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa melihatnya. Melihat sesuatu… tidak, seseorang… yang menjadi kambing hitam dari semua ini.

Biarpun sudah bertemu, sebenarnya ia tidak punya tujuan lain selain hanya melihatnya. Tapi ia ingin tahu.

"…kau…"

"…"

Matanya menjelajahi setiap inchi dari sosok itu. hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut kain putih kusam yang terlihat tidak nyaman dipakai itu. Berlanjut ke benda yang kini menjadi 'rumah'nya. Sebuah kotak besi.

Melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti itu… seakan akan ia adalah monster.

Sosok itu Nampak menyadari kehadiran orang lain dihadapannya. Kedua belah bibirnya terpisah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sayanganya ia terlalu takut untuk bicara. Maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Senyuman paling tulus yang sudah lama sekali bocah itu tidak lihat selama bertahun tahun. Kehangatan yang tak berlangsung lama. Senyum itu memudar tak lama kemudian, cukup untuk membuat bocah itu terperangah.

…_yang begini mereka sebut… kutukan?_

Jemarinya menjalar ke jeruji yang memisahkan mereka saat itu. kulitnya bergidik dingin. Mungkin berdiam disana tanpa melakukan apa apa, lebih buruk dari keadaannya kini. Pikirnya.

"hei…"

"…hm?"

Ia bisa mendengar suaranya. Rasa optimisnya muncul lagi.

"…siapa namamu?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Bocah itu hendak mengulang pertanyaannya ketika ia kira orang itu tidak mendengarnya. Tapi senyum itu muncul lagi.

.

.

Ia tidak mengatakan siapa namanya….

Tapi…

"…_noroi-yuki…_ kau?"

.

.

.

.

Hanji sesekali menahan tawanya ketika Mikasa lagi-lagi menunjukan ekspresi sebal dan cemberutnya. Tentunya ia tidak mau semakin memperparah mood Mikasa. Beruntung saat ini gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Mikasa tampak seperti anak-anak. Semua itu berawal dari Eren yang tak kunjung pulang bersama dengan para prajurit yang lain. Padahal Hanji berkali-kali memberi tahu bahwa misi kali ini paling tidak akan memakan waktu sekitar seminggu kurang atau lebih.

"Tapi itu lama sekali. Aku khawatir."

"Tidak masalah. Kau pasti pernah mendengar berita bahwa Eren merupakan lulusan terbaik angkatannya kan?"

"Kupikir ia sedang bercanda."

"Tidak, semua orang menghormatinya. Dia benar benar hebat."

Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir Mikasa. Andai ia bisa melihat…

Andai ia bisa melihat… ia ingin melihat Eren yang sedang bertarung. Bagaimana ia bertarung, bagaimana ia begitu di kagumi. Bagaimana ia kelihatannya. Ah… pikiranku kacau lagi…

"Aku mau bercerita banyak lagi dengannya."

"Nanti saat Eren sudah pulang." Hanji membereskan peralatannya yang tergeletak di sekitar ranjang Mikasa kemudian menepuk pelan kepala bersurai hitamnya. "Ia pulang esok pagi." Kata Hanji disambut oleh senyum lebar dari Mikasa. Jika Mikasa adalah seekor anjing, mungkin ia akan mengibas ekornya sampai besok pagi. Ia tidak sabar bertemu Eren lagi.

Suara debam pintu menandakan ia sendirian lagi di ruangan itu. Tapi Mikasa masih belum menghentikan senyumnya.

Aku mungkin terlalu senang sampai tenggorokanku sakit… pikirnya seraya mengelus permukaan lehernya.

Udara sedikit terasa lebih dingin, mungkin itu alasannya kenapa ia sedikit tidak enak badan. Mikasa kembali berbaring, memeluk bantal didekatnya dan segera tertidur tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

_**Jantungku seakan melompat-lompat di dalam sini...**_

_**Eren selalu punya cerita menarik untuk kudengar. Tentang bagaimana dunia luar menurut pendapatnya. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahunya aku setengah tidak percaya…**_

_**Tapi semua ceritanya menyenangkan…**_

_**Dan aku juga akan bercerita tentang apa saja yang aku lakukan dan aku rasakan selama ia pergi…**_

.

.

.

Ruangan berpenerangan minim tersebut tampaknya bukan halangan bagi Hanji untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Wanita itu sudah kembali beraktifitas sepagi ini, bahkan sudah terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan jadwalnya yang berantakan, bukan berarti ia menikmatinya.

Hanji membaca ulang surat yang diterima dua hari lalu yang diantarkan oleh kuda pengantar yang mereka bawa. Umat manusia sedikit lebih maju sekarang. Biarpun ia menemukan 3 Police Military tewas dan 1 anggota Scouting Legion dinyatakan hilang, ini benar benar kemajuan pesat. Karena artinya kemampuan bertahan hidup mereka semakin baik. Kabar baik lagi, mereka berhasil mengumpulkan informasi mengenai dinding yang rusak dan kembali lebih cepat dari perencanaan awal.

Wanita itu tampak tersenyum turut bernostalgia di mana ia masih aktif dalam hal menjalankan misi bersama rekan rekan seangkatannya. Dan sekarang ia menjadi petinggi terhormat yang kerjanya hanya mengurusi kertas di dalam kastil. Hanji menutup matanya sejenak, sebentar ia merasa rindu almarhum teman temannya yang satu per satu hilang hanya karena misi bodoh mereka. Tapi disanalah ia merasakan kebersamaan mereka berdiri paling kokoh.

Mikasa mungkin sudah bangun. Pikirnya sambil meraih kotak berisi peralatan kesehatan yang biasa ia bawa. Gadis itu bilang ia sedikit tidak enak badan dan sakit tenggorokan. Mungkin flu.

Hanji memulai perjalanannya menyusuri lorong yang hanya dilewati satu atau dua prajurit lain. Terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas.

Lagipula, musim dingin kali ini bisa dibilang sedikit parah… Manik cokelatnya melirik ke balik jendela yang masih tebal oleh kabut. Sosok ber-pony tail tersebut sedikit terlonjak kala mendengar suara debaman benda keras.

BRAKK!

L-lagi…

DUAKK!

Kamar… Mikasa!

Wajah cemas serta waspada memenuhi wajahnya. Hanji mencoba berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu kamar Mikasa. Dan tanpa piker panjang, ia mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut lebar lebar.

"Mikasa!"

Kedua matanya membelalak. Hanji tidak bisa percaya bagaimana kamar yang tadi malam terlihat begitu dingin dan rapi kini tampak… parah. Hanji mencoba memperjelas pemandangan di hadapannya. Tembok dengan bekas cakaran, bercak darah di sembarang tempat, meja yang satu kakinya nyaris patah, kasur yang entah bagaimana bentuknya, sobekan seprai… dan sosok yang tampak meringkuk terisak bersandar di kaki ranjang memeluk kedua lututnya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Hanji segera menempatkan diri disamping Mikasa, membelai bahu dan kepalanya pelan berharap ia bisa menenangkan Mikasa.

"Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Isakannya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Perih. Mikasa memeluk Hanji erat, meraih punggung wanita yang lebih tua itu dngan kedua tangannya. Hanji membiarkan Mikasa dan terus mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu hingga kemudian sadar jemari Mikasa menyentuh-nyentuh bagian punggungnya.

Tidak… ia… menulis?

'…suaraku… tidak ke… luar?'

Keningnya mengernyit tidak paham. Apa ini?  
Hanji mencoba berpikir ulang tentang gerakan tangan Mikasa yang membentuk huruf huruf dipunggungnya. Ia tidak salah terka tentang itu kan?

Apa maksudnya Mikasa tidak…

Hanji mendorong pelan bahu Mikasa, memperhatikan wajah pucat memerah nan lembab milik gadis itu. ia masih sangat waras untuk mengingat beberapa jam lalu di malam hari mereka masih mengobrol satu sama lain.

"…Kau…" Hanji menggigit bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakannya sepert apa. Kedua matanya memperhatikan bibir Mikasa tampak terbuka mencoba bicara. Tapi…

"..k-…Kah! Nn… Hhmm…" seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Tubuhnya kembali ambruk kedalam pelukan Hanji. Tangisan pilu keluar dari bibirnya.

Ini tidak benar. Ada yang salah. Hanji berkali kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin seseorang bsia kehilangan salah satu indranya sedemikian cepat. Kedua tangan Hanji mengerat merengkuh Mikasa lebih dalam. Ada yang salah dengan anak ini…

Hanji menggeleng pelan. Untuk sementara… ia butuh Mikasa untuk tenang terlebih dahulu. Dan ia harus membicarakan ini dengan seseorang. Tidak dengan petinggi mereka, mungkin dengan sahabatnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Irvin, atau Levi. Ah dan ia juga harus memberitahu E-

Siasatnya terinterupsi oleh gerakan jemari Mikasa yang lain di punggungnya. Hanji terdiam mencoba mengeja tiap huruf yang Mikasa berikan. Hingga gadis itu selesai, kedua tangan itu kembali meremas jaket Hanji. Mereka kembali berpelukan entah berapa lama. Wajah cantik wanita berkacamata itu tampak serius juga bingung. Mungkin kali ini ia harus menuruti sedikit keinginan Mikasa.

'…Jangan beritahu Eren…'

.

.

.

"Itu mereka!" seorang pria berseru mencoba mengalihkan pandangan orang orang di sekitarnya menuju kumpulan prajurit yang mulai memasuki tembok. Wajah lelah namun puas terpatri di wajah masing masing orang. Kepulangan mereka yang lebih cepat dari perencanaan ternyata cukup membuat semua orang bangga dengan mereka.

Komandan Irvin tampaknya menjadi orang yang paling banyak diajukan pertanyaan bermacam macam seperti biasanya. Ia sendiri sedikit heran, tidakkah orang orang itu bosan melakukan hal serupa tiap kali mereka pergi ataupun pulang? Biarpun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sesali. Dengan penuh hormat Irvin meminta mereka untuk memberi jalan dan menunda (lagi) pertanyaan pertanyaan mereka, dan pasukan tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sesegera mungkin kembali ke markas besar di Wall Sina.

"Aku lapar…" gumam Eren.

"Aku juga…" Sasha mendadak muncul di sampingnya.

"Kau memang selalu lapar"

"Ma-Makaaannn…" gadis itu mulai menggumam tidak jelas.

"O-oi! Sasha konsentrasi! Konsentrasi!" seru Connie seraya mengguncang guncang tubuh Sasha yang mulai tidak seimbang diatas kudanya.

"LAPAR!" dan kini gadis itu malah membentak si kepala botak.

Eren hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dan membiarkan mereka tanpa mau ikut campur. Mendengar Sasha yang terus mengeluh malah membuatnya semakin lapar. Iris emeraldnya menyorot sosok Hanji di antara kerumunan. Gerak geriknya yang sedikit lebih lincah membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Mungkinkah misi baru? Matanya mengikuti arah gerak Hanji yang kini menghampiri Irvin, merekea berbicara sebentar kemudian Irvin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Bicara tentang Hanji, Eren kemudian teringat Mikasa. Senyumnya terangkat kemudian membayangkan bagaimana gadis itu akan menyambutnya nanti. Mengunjungi Mikasa, hal itu entah bagaimana sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Eren.

.

.

.

Hanji memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Irvin secara privat di ruangannya sebelum rapat hasil misi dilaksanakan pukul 7 malam. Levi yang kebetulan sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Irvinpun akhirnya cukup tertarik untuk bergabung saat ia mendengar nama Mikasa disebutkan oleh Hanji dengan wajah yang tidak biasa.

Hanji tampak sedikit gugup untuk mulai berbicara. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana mengingat hal ini begitu mendadak dan sedikit tidak masuk akal. Levi bersadar di salah satu sisi tembok menunggu Hanji mulai berbicara, dan Irvin berada di belakang meja memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku… ingin bertanya pendapatmu dulu." Hanji berkata seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "Apa itu termasuk wajar jika seseorang kehilangan satu indranya dalam satu malam?"

Tanpa mereka perhatikan, Levi mendelik penasaran. Keningnya berkerut tampak tertarik dengan topic yang diangkat Hanji. Tentu jawabannya tidak, batin Levi. Tapi ia memilih diam dan menunggu salah satu dari mereka mulai bicara. Irvin masih mencoba menganalisa maksud dari pertanyaan Hanji. Dan iapun tahu jawabannya adalah tidak. Hanji juga bukan orang bodoh sampai harus bertanya hal seperti ini. Irvin mencium sesuatu yang sedikit… unik untuknya.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu jika pada malam hari kau bicara dengan seseorang, kemudian esok harinya orang itu sudah tidak bisa bicara?"

Dan kini Levi maupun Irvin mulai menangkap sedikit maksud Hanji. Ia membicarakan dirinya.

"Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku tidak mengada ngada. Dan aku tahu sesuatu yang di luar akal seperti ini pasti ada alasannya. Aku belum pernah menemukan yang seperti ini di buku manapun." Ujar Hanji. Sejujurnya iapun bingung dengan yang ia katakan.

Ruangan tersebut terasa begitu hening sesaat.

"Mikasa… Ackerman?" Irvin bertanya. Hanji menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. "Imigran yang tersesat. Setahuku kau yang membawanya kesini, Levi?"

Levi tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan Irvin. Namun pria blonde itu menanggapinya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Pria pendek itu tampak tertarik untuk ikut berpikir.

Levi sudah curiga dari awal Mikasa sampai ke ruang perawatan. Gadis itu bukan orang biasa. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang harus ia ajukan pada gadis itu, malah terlalu banyak.

"…_**ki…"**_

Kedua alisnya bertaut.

_Tidak mungkin…_

Levi menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Tak ada yang benar benar memperhatikannya yang kini tengah berpikir begitu keras bergelut dengan memori memori yang tertinggal di kepalanya. Masa kecilnya… lebih dari yang ia kira, ternyata begitu sulit untuk memutar ulang kilasan masa lalunya. Kejadian seperti ini… mirip.

"Dimana ia sekarang?" suara Levi kemudian mengalihkan pikiran kedua rekannya yang tampaknya masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang jelas.

"Ada apa Levi?" Irvin bertanya.

"…Dimana ia sekarang?" Levi memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Irvin. Matanya mengarah ke wajah Hanji. Wanita itu yang bertanggung jawab atas Mikasa selama ini, tidak mungkin jika Hanji tidak tahu.

Pony-tailnya bergoyang kala kepalanya mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Biar kuantar."

Irvin setuju untuk memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh nantinya dan akan mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut. Hanji dan Levi kemudian berpamitan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan membawa Levi ke ruangan Mikasa yang baru mengingat ruang rawat yang biasa ia gunakan kini tampak mengerikan.

Keduanya terhenti di salah satu pintu kayu di lantai atas.

"Kau boleh pergi." Kata Levi. Hanji mengangguk dan kembali menuruni tangga meninggalkan Levi yang kini sendirian di lorong tersebut.

Ia sendiri baru menyadari kebodohannya sendiri tentang kenapa ia tidak bertanya pada Hanji bagaimana mereka harus berkomunikasi nanti?

"Cih!"

Levi mendorong pelan pintu tersebut berharap tidak mengganggu siapapun yang ada di dalamnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan… bocah Jaeger itu ada disana?

.

.

.

Eren tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera bertemu Mikasa. Ia pasti akan senang dengan cerita selama perjalanannya, Eren piker. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar dimana Mikasa biasanya berada.

"Mik-…" matanya manjelajah ke seisi kamar yang ia ingat selalu rapi dan terkesan bersih itu. dan sekarang yang ada didepannya adalah sebuah ruangan yang seolah olah baru saja terkena gempa hebat. "…kasa."

Kemana anak itu?

Eren mencoba memeriksa ke kantor kesehatan, tapi MIkasa juga tidak ada disana. Ia mulai panic. Maka ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada beberapa petugas yang sedang berada disana. Salah satu dari mereka berkata Mikasa dipindah kamarkan karena suatu alasan. Eren segera pamit dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali mencari Mikasa, memastikan bahwa gadis itu berada di tempat yang mereka sebutkan.

Ruang perawatan di lantai tiga, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Eren menemukan ruangannya. Pria itu sedikit penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tanya Mikasa,pikirnya. Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu dihadapannya. Eren menemukan sosok yang dicarinya kini tampak berbaring menunjukan punggung kurus berbalut dress putih bergaya modest yang hampir selalu ia gunakan.

Eren mencoba mengendap berusaha tidak mengganggu Mikasa. Tubuhnya condong kedepan saat ia sudah mendapat jarak yang cukup dekat untuk melihat wajah Mikasa. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Mikasa tidak tertidur. Senyumnya mengembang.

Eren membungkuk sedikit lebih dekat berinisiatif untuk memberi kejutan kecil untuk gadis itu.

"Mikasa.." bisiknya.

Pupil gelap milik gadis itu membulat. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu, ia sangat kenal suara itu. dan itulah masalahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Biarpun sejujurnya ia merasa senang karena Eren sudah kembali, dan bahkan dengan sengaja menjenguknya. Tapi keadaannya yang sekarang ini… tentu cepat atau lambat akan membuat Eren lelah. Ia tidak mau.

Pria itu sedikit heran meskipun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Kenapa Mikasa tidak bergerak dan menyambutnya seperti biasa? Tangannya terjulur mengelus pelan kepala Mikasa. Ia sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Eren bertanya.

Mikasa tidak yakin apa ia harus menjawab. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Eren. Ia tidak ingin Eren tahu. Ia tidak akan bisa bicara dengannya lagi.

Jangan menangis… jangan menangis!  
Mikasa memejamkan matanya, menahan isakan seperti apapun yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia menggeleng pelan.

Eren masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dari gads itu. ia sudah cukup mengenal gadis yang selama ini selalu terlihat tenang dan ceria. Dimana ia selalu melihat senyum yang paling tulus setiap harinya hanya ditujukan untuknya. Apa Mikasa sakit? Pikirnya. Lagi lagi ia bertanya Tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada ruangan Mikasa yang sebelumnya, dan kenapa Mikasa bersikap sedikit aneh untuknya? Apa ada yang salah? Eren meremas pelan pundak Mikasa, mendorongnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas. Dan ia melihat Mikasa menangis.

Isakan yang memilukan, wajah yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata…

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Mikasa menangis.

Aku tidak menyukainya…

Tidak… aku membencinya…  
Aku benci wajahnnya yang seperti ini.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang bergelut dikepalanya, tentu saja… jika dipikir lagi… aku mengenalnya tidak terlalu lama. Tapi tidak menghentikan keinginanku untuk melindunginya.

Aku benci melihatmu menangis Mikasa…

Eren mendekat menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Memeluk erat tubuh ringkihnya yang meronta kecil, namun tidak lama sampai akhirnya Mikasa sendiri menyerah dan menangis di pelukan laki laki bersurai cokelat tersebut.

Aku mohon… Eren…

Berhantilah…

Atau kau akan pergi…

Kecuali kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku…

Sekelebat memori masa lalu menyerang kepala Mikasa. Sontak tangannya mempererat pelukannya meremas material yang menutupi punggung Eren.

"…_**Ki…"**_

"…_**Me…"**_

"…_**Tan.."**_

"…"

"…_**Gagal! Kemana dia?!"**_

"…_**o… roi…"**_

Pelukannya mengerat sesaat ia merasakan Mikasa semakin gelisah dan tidak tenang. Ini pertama kalinya pula ia menghadapi seseorang yang terlihat begitu frustasi sepertinya. Dan ini membuat Eren merasakan sesuatu… dalam hatinya ia takut. Karena ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari Mikasa.

Apapun akan aku lakukan… jadi berhentilah menangis…

Aku tidak tahu harus apa…

Rasanya perih sekali…

.

.

.

"…_yappari…"_

…Noroi-yuki….

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-TBC-**_

A/N : baiklah… ini sedikit lama… tapi keajaiban banget aku bisa nulis 14 page dalam satu chapter kyaaaa memusingkaaan (?) apa segini sudah cukup jelas tentang… ada apa dengan Mikasa? Fufuufu aku juga baru sadar ternyata udah chapter 4 dan alur ini sedikit lambat, mohon gomen! (?) XD

To _**Kumada Chiyu **_: Sama *plak* tapi pasti ada slightnya kok ^^ arigatou Chiyu-san~~

To _**Akiko Rin : **_hahaha bagus kalo begitu XD betul sekali! Kalo mungkin sih aku pengen ada cinta segitiga eremikalevi *plaks* XD ayayaya~~ Arigatou Akiko-san!

To _**Vaa Yuki : **_ rencananya begitu^^ semoga nanti saya nulisnya ga keluar alur yak XD Arigatou Yuki-san~!

To _**EreMika Lover : **_iie iie daijoubu dayo~~ w haiii Arigatou^^

To _**Nawa : **_halo Nawa-san~ hihi semoga yang ini juga bikin penasaran yaa X3 Arigatou~~~

To _**Leavian : **_Daijoubu dayo~~^^ betul sekali nanti sedikit2 mulai kebuka satu per satu kok :3 Arigatou Leavi-san~~^^

To _**Yuki K : **_itu usernamnya Yuki K… apakah dirimu Yuki Kaji jadi2an? XD *oot* Arigatou Yuki-saan~~

Kalo ada kritik atau pertanyaan silahkan tulis di review^^ terima kasiih~~ jaaa~~! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah tiga hari ini, Hanji memutuskan untuk mengurus segala keperluan Mikasa. Menjadi mata dan bibirnya. Di samping itu, iapun butuh untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Mikasa karena nyatanya gadis ini menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia yang mungkin tidak seorangpun dari seluruh penduduk di dalam dinding yang mengetahui.

Hanji tampak menikmati kesehariannya yang bisa mengoceh tanpa interupsi setiap kali ia bersama Mikasa. Ia juga berpikir terkadang Mikasa butuh seseorang yang memandangnya dengan normal. Wanita itu terus membicarakan banyak hal sambil kedua tangannya sibuk menyisir rambut sebahu Mikasa.

"Nah, selesai. Kalau begitu aku ke kantor dulu ya?" kata Hanji sambil membereskan barang barangnya. Punggungnya terasa geli ketika kemudian ia sadar Mikasa menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

'Hanji sering bertemu Eren?'

"Hm, cukup sering." Jawab Hanji. Mikasa kemudian tersenyum. Ia merindukan Eren.

'Eren tidak tahu kan?'

Hanji berbalik menghambur memeluk Mikasa. Rasanya tidak tega kalau harus membohongi Eren lebih lama lagi. Tapi jika Mikasa yang meminta, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Tidak, memang kenapa kalau Eren tahu kau… tidak bisa bicara?"

'Rahasia'

"Ahahaha, baiklah. Aku kembali dulu, oke?"

Hanjipun meninggalkan Mikasa dan bergegas kembali ke kantornya. Pintu di belakang punggungnya tertutup, dan kemudian langkahnya terhenti oleh keterkejutan di depan matanya mendapati wajah terkejut milik Eren Jaeger yang tampak begitu shock oleh sesuatu.

"…Eren…"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

Ia… mendengarnya…

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Dalam kurun waktu satu minggu berita aneh tentang penyakit-penyakit yang menular cepat meluas dengan informasi yang salah, begitupun dengan kepopuleran nama Mikasa yang sampai hingga keluar klinik. Beberapa percaya bahwa Mikasa menularkan sebuah wabah, dan tentu saja membuat gadis itu semakin stress. Hanji menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mampu menangani Mikasa secara langsung. Tingkat emosinya semakin labil akibat berita bohong tersebut, entah siapa yang menyebarkan, tapi Hanji bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu.

Dan hal lain mengenai emosi Mikasa yang kian tidak teratur adalah karena Eren. Anak itu tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar kata-kata Hanji saat bicara dengan Mikasa. Gadis ini bahkan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam ketika tahu Eren sudah mengetahui kondisinya, dan anak itu tidak lagi mengunjunginya hingga sekarang.

"Jika bukan kesalahan cuaca, maka musim dingin seharusnya berhenti lebih awal." Irvin menoleh ke arah jendela. Kabut tebal menghalangi pemandangannya, pria itu membuang nafas.

"Kau seperti orang tua." Levi mendengus mendengar pernyataan pria Aryan di hadapannya. "Untuk itu aku harus memastikannya."

"Baiklah, Levi dengar. Aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu percaya dengan hal mistis-"

"Begitupun aku." Levi memotong ucapan Irvin. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, aku hanya ingin kau menyetujui misi ini."

"Aku tidak menangkap keuntungan apapun dari ini."

"Harus kuulangi lagi, komandan?"

Keduanya beradu tatap beberapa saat. Levi cukup tahu orang seperti apa pria ini. Orang bijak yang selalu mengundang penasarannya. Tapi ia hanya manusia biasa yang memikirkan keuntungan. Setidaknya bukan dalam segi egonya sendiri.

"Cukup aku dan Eren yang pergi." Levi berkata lagi. Ia yakin Irvin tidak punya kata apapun lagi untuk menyanggah. Manik birunya mengkilat melirik kea rah kertas pengajuan di atas meja yang ia buat untuk misi kali ini. meskipun bukan misi utama, untuk pertama kalinya Levi sangat menantikan sesuatu seperti ini. Mungkin, karena ia melihat sebuah keuntungan di depan jika ia pergi untuk misi sampingan kali ini.

"Aku hanya beri waktu 3 hari dan aku benar benar percaya setidaknya kau akan membawa hasil, Levi."

Sebuah seringai puas tergambar di wajah pria ber-_suit_ hitam tersebut. "Kau cerewet sekali, Irvin"

.

.

.

Mungkin ini sedikit egois. Mungkin ia sedang hilang kendali. Atau mungkin iapun sedikit bermasalah dengan perasaannya. Eren hanya tidak mengerti kenapa itu harus di sembunyikan? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahu kondisi Mikasa yang kian memburuk? Bahkan Mikasa pun tidak memberi tahu.

Dan kenapa ia lari?

Kepalannya mengeras. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Ia belum mengunjungi Mikasa lagi sejak itu, ia hanya kecewa. Sebenarnya apa dirinya untuk Mikasa? Apa ia memang belum bisa dipercaya? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Eren memperhatikan sekeliling ruangannya.

Misi mengenai perbaikan tembok Maria akan berjalan lambat karena material yang di butuhkan ternyata masih kurang. Dan itu artinya beberapa prajurit akan menjadi pengangguran seperti dirinya, atau membantu pengumpulan bahan seperti beberapa temannya. Ini sedikit menyebalkan karena jika Eren terlalu lama berdiam diri, maka hal yang ia pikirkan akan semakin banyak.

Eren mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Wajah bosannya menoleh ke arah pintu dengan sedikit kaget ketika mendengar ketukan. Langkahnya gontai mendekati papan kayu tersebut berharap hal baik ada di baliknya. Disanalah wajah Levi dan Armin.

"Heichou? Armin?"

Pria blonde itu tersenyum sedikit grogi. Dan Levi… kau tahu satu-satunya ekspresi yang ia punya.

"Aku tunggu di ruanganku." Dan pria pendek tersebut berpisah meninggalkan mereka berdua, terutama Eren yang bertanya-tanya begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eren heran.

Armin tampak kurang begitu nyaman. "Corporal bilang ini tentang Mikasa." Ujarnya. Eren mendapati dirinya cukup kaget dan hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh' sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau…"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia menyuruhku. Sebaiknya kita cepat." Kata Armin lagi dijawab oleh anggukan cepat dari Eren. Sejujurnya ia sedikit gelisah ketika Armin menyebut nama Mikasa. Ada apa lagi? Pikirnya. Dan tanpa sadar tiap gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat. Tidak sabar dengan kabar apa yang akan ia dengar dari sang senior.

Tidak butuh lama untuk keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan minimalis yang tampak sangat terawat dengan harum chamomile khas yang lembut di sekeliling. Eren dan Armin tampak berdiri sedikit gugup dengan pikiran menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin akan Levi sampaikan pada mereka. Tapi sepertinya pria itu memilih sedikit lebih santai dengan sesekali menyeruput teh hitam yang tampak berkilau di atas mejanya.

"Jika dibilang sebuah kesalahan, bisa jadi keputusan kita mengevakuasi Mikasa Ackerman waktu itu adalah salah." Levi mulai bicara. Dan Eren tahu ia berbicara dengannya. Namun masih tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataannya. Dan di kepalanya saat ini adalah 'kenapa?'.

"Kau sudah tahu kondisinya kan, Eren?"

Pria brunette itu menunduk masih dalam sikap diamnya. "Ya…" lirihnya.

"Aku tidak membicarakan keseluruhan karena akan memakan waktu banyak. Aku, Mike dan Hanji melakukan pencarian secara diam diam setelah sebelumnya berdiskusi dengan Irvin mengenai kondisi Mikasa yang di luar nalar. Informasi yang kami dapatkan masih belum lengkap, dan ada dugaan bahwa gadis itu tidak berasal dari dalam tembok-"

"T-tunggu Heichou, maksudmu… ada manusia lain selain kita… di luar sana?" Armin sedikit terkejut sampai akhirnya ia sadar telah memotong pernyataan Levi.

"Belum dipastikan. Untuk itu, aku membawa kalian kemari."

Dan keduanya mengangguk mulai paham kenapa mereka berada disini. Tapi Levi belum selesai bicara.

"Kita akan melakukan ekspedisi untuk mencari informasi. Satu, jika benar adanya manusia lain di luar tembok. Yang kedua, tentang Mikasa Ackerman." Levi mengangkat kembali cangkir tehnya menyesap sedikit cairan coklat bening favoritnya.

Dan aku harus memastikan sesuatu…

Matanya memperhatikan refleksi sosoknya dari genangan air didalam cangkir. Isi otaknya sedikit kacau di gandrungi banyak hal. Dan semuanya menarik dirinya kembali ke bayangan masa lalunya yang penuh kabut. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tidak pernah bisa, entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

Dingin. Sepi. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi besi dari balik lorong. Suara angina yang mengetuk lembut jendela kaca di samping ranjangnya membuat hatinya sedikit waspada. Mikasa memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Suara kaca yang bergetar oleh angin kencang di luar sana membuatnya sedikit takut. Dan Hanji belum juga datang mengunjunginya.

Barangkali ia sibuk…

Jika saja Hanji punya lebih banyak waktu untuknya, Mikasa bertekad untuk menceritakan potongan puzzle dari mimpi-mimpinya yang ia rasa kian hari kian meluap merefleksikan dirinya ada di sana. Seolah ia terlibat dalam setiap mimpinya.

Potongan masa lalu…?

Wajah pucatnya memantul cahaya remang dari balik jendela. Bibirnya seringkali selalu terbuka sambil terus berusaha untuk bersuara barang sedikit saja. Mencoba menyanggah bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan salah satu kemampuan hidupnya.

_Dan tidak lama lagi satu akan hilang lagi…_

_Satu per satu hilang hingga kau dipaksa mati…_

Kepalanya memutar bayangan hitam putih secara acak persis seperti yang ia lihat di mimpinya beberapa malam lalu. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Embun di matanya penuh tumpah satu per satu ke permukaan kulitnya. Ia butuh Hanji sekarang…

Air matanya terasa hangat mengalir di pipinya. Ada sebuah hangat lain yang mengusap pipinya. Mengeringkan wajahnya. Objek yang kasar dan lembut yang ia kenal. Yang dulu selalu di rasakannya.

Ia ingin menangis lagi…

"Mikasa…"

.

.

.

_Rasanya sudah lama perasaan tidak ingin ditinggalkan ini terbengkalai…_

_Perasaan takut yang rasanya membakar bagian terdalam sumsum tulangku…_

_Lalu siapa orang ini yang membawa kembali perasaanku yang kembali ingin di manusiawikan?_

.

.

.

Armin merasa sedikit asing dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, dimana sahabat kecilnya untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat begitu akrab dengan lawan jenisnya. Tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh yang biasa ia tampilkan ketika memakai jubah Scouting Legion kebanggaannya tak terlihat lagi. Seolah ia menjadi orang yang baru di hadapan gadis ini.

Kakinya tak berani melangkah melebihi batas pintu ruangan. Armin masih ingat betul bagaimana kesan pertamanya saat ia –secara kebetulan ikut bersama Eren ke ruangan Mikasa. Wajahnya hampir bertubrukan dengan vas bunga keramik yang entah Mikasa dapat dari mana.

Biru aqua matanya melembut. Senyumnya mengembang hangat tampak senang dengan pemandangan dimana keduanya tampak bertatap. Tangan Eren tak sedetikpun jatuh dari pipi pucat Mikasa. Bibir pria itu mengucap sesuatu yang mungkin hanya Mikasa saja yang bisa mendengar. Dan gadis itu tersenyum. Armin merasa saat itu bukan waktunya ia disana, maka tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia pergi kembali ke barracknya memberi keduanya ruang privasi.

Atmosfer di antara keduanya menghangat. Jemari kurus Mikasa mengawang mencoba menyentuh sosok di hadapannya, sampai ke lekukan bibir tipis milik pemuda itu yang melengkung tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Mikasa merasa sangat sangat lega.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Eren bertanya nyaris berbisik. Dan seketika itu juga ia lupa Mikasanya tidak lagi bisa menjawab. Tapi kemudian gadis itu meraih telapak tangan Eren menuliskan sesuatu disana sebagai jawabannya.

'Aku takut Eren tidak mau menemuiku lagi.'

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa jantung salah satunya kini tengah berdebar kencang. Dan disamping itu rupanya Eren terlalu tersentuh dengan apa yang Mikasa 'katakan'. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang begitu mengharapkan keberadaannya sebelumnya. Pria itu tidak terlalu tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

Dengus gelinya menerpa ujung hidung Mikasa membuat gadis itu sadar seberapa dekat ia sekarang dengan pemuda tersebut. Dan semakin dekat, Eren bersandar menempel dahi mereka merasa nyaman ketika berdekatan dengannya. "Aku disini,"

Dengan dua kata itu saja ia sudah merasa cukup bahagia. Rasanya tidak adil jika saja ia meminta lebih dari ini. sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, udara yang menghangat di sekitar mereka, Eren mencondongkan tubuhnya mengecup pelan bibir beku lembut gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Eren menangkup kedua pipi bundar Mikasa. Gadis itu menyadari detak jantungnya menjadi semakin aneh setiap kali bibirnya bertemu kembali. Entah untuk ke berapa kali. Kedua tangannya meremas gugup jaket coklat milik Eren.

_Lagi…_

Eren tidak terlalu mengerti dirinya sendiri. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia berhadapan dengan Mikasa. Sesuatu yang mengikatnya secara tak kasat mata. Menginginkannya untuk sekedar lebih dekat, dan selalu lebih dekat.

_Lagi… Lagi…_

Tak seorangpun menghitungnya, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Dan kini Eren merasakan kecupannya semakin dalam seolah itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Membiarkan gadis itu mengerang frustasi seiring dengan bibir mereka yang terus bergulat saling memberi.

Emerald teduh itu mengeksplor sosok Mikasa yang kini tampak kewalahan dengan caranya bernafas. Pipinya mencelup merah, dan genggamannya pada jaket yang ia kenakan. Mikasa pasti gugup, atau mungkin ia terkejut. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dengan obsesi kecilnya. Eren mulai mengerti kemudian alasan mengapa Mikasa menjadi alasan pertama ia ingin pulang di misi terakhir mereka, mengapa ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua sikap manis Mikasa, mengapa ia tidak pernah terima ketika Mikasa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Gadis itu bersandar di bahu bidang milik pria di hadapannya. Merasa bingung dan bahagia dalam satu waktu. Diam diam menikmati sensasi menggelitik yang aneh dalam hatinya. Menyenangkan ketika ia bisa berada lebih dan lebih dekat dengan Eren.

"Kau menyukainya?" Eren bertanya. Dan pipinya kembali memerah mengundang tawa geli dari bibir Eren. Rupanya pria itu tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama, kembali menarik wajah Mikasa menghadapnya menghujani gadis itu dengan banyak ciuman. Dan Mikasa tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"_Aishiteimasu…"_

.

.

.

Jadi ini yang namanya cinta?

Aku selalu merasa sesak ketika ia berada disana maupun tidak. Selalu ingin menggenggamnya sedekat mungkin tetapi perasaan takut mendominasi. Apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama?

Aku merasa setiap yang ia lakukan dan ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang menarik yang selalu ingin kudengar berulang ulang. Dan aku tak keberatan jika ia melakukannya seharian.

Aku merasa hatiku di permainkan dengan pertanyaan subjektif penuh hawa ragu. Apakah besok tidak akan sama seperti hari ini? Apakah ia akan membenciku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka?

Jika aku merasakan beberapa hal seperti itu… apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Jika iya, aku berharap tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Orang yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

_Tapi suatu hari aku akan dipaksa mati…_

.

.

.

Yang ia ingat adalah malam itu berkabut. Cuaca menjadi lebih dingin karena seperti yang di perkirakan, badai ringan datang. Seluruh pintu keluar di tutup, dan semuanya memilih berkumpul di kafetaria, selebihnya beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Eren mengerjap matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya seketika merinding ketika angina pagi buta yang usil menelusup dari balik jendela menyentuh kulit _tan_nya. Sampai kesadarannya mengumpul ia kemudian ingat dimana ia menghabiskan malamnya kemarin. Ranjang hangat yang terasa sempit. Eren menoleh mendapati pemandangan dimana sosok cantik Mikasa masih tertidur lelap. Ia mungkin akan berada dalam masalah jika seseorang melaporkan ketidak hadirannya di barrack khusus laki laki, tapi Eren tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"Ng…" Mikasa menggeliat kecil meregangkan otot lengannya. Perlahan mengerjap menampilkan bulatan hitam pekat di matanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan. Semangatnya kembali mengumpul ketika tahu Eren tidak pergi dari sampingnya semalam penuh. Ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik isi perutnya memaksanya tersenyum ceria.

'Kau akan kemana hari ini?'

Pertanyaan Mikasa membuatnya kembali ingat dengan misi yang Levi buat. Ia harus menemuinya dan Armin hari ini. dan… tidak mungkin memberi tahu Mikasa tentang apa ini.

"Ada rapat kecil untuk misi selanjutnya." Eren menjawab. Beruntung Mikasa tidak bertanya lebih jauh. "Hanji akan datang siang ini?"

Mikasa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku dalam masalah." Canda pria berambut cokelat tersebut. Mikasa terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

Eren segera bangkit dari posisinya, memungut beberapa potong baju yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan segera merapikan diri. Beberapa tahun ini cukup untuk Eren mengenal seorang Levi yang tidak akan mau dibuat menunggu. Dan ada baiknya ia bergegas sekarang. Pria itu kembali pada sosok Mikasa yang masih tampak berantakan dengan wajah tidurnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Bisiknya seraya mengecup pelan bibir Mikasa membantu gadisnya merapikan diri sebelum Hanji datang dan menghujani ratusan pertanyaan mencekam untuknya. Eren segera berlari menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Mikasa. Pria itu mungkin tak akan bisa menahan senyum dan raut bahagianya untuk sepagian ini.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

A/N : gomen minna-san aku telat lagi updatenya T_T kebetulan ada yang di kerjakan + lumayan banyak masalah bikin mood nulis (baca : ngetik) kurang mendukung tapi semangat lagi setelah baca review yang… aaaa bikin saya terharu ^^;; arigatou nee~~ dan aku nemu banyak sekali LeviMika lovers disini~ munyaaa ureshii saya juga bagian dari kalian *w*)

Ah, ya bolehkah saya bertanya sekalian minta saran,

Pertama, apa perlu ada konflik cintanya disini? Kalo iya, kalian milih AnnieErenMikasa atau LeviErenMikasa? Silahkan yang mau ikutan jawab isi di kolom review~

To **Nao-shi Arisu Caelum : **Arigatou Nao-san ^^ wahaha saya juga cinta mati banget ama rivamika, FFku yang satu lagi itu rivamika tapi masih ongoing (sekalian promosi XD)

To **UYuPoMieKoRoro : **Aaaaaa maap telat Uyu-san (?) arigatou udah baca^^

To **Plovercrest : ** Halo… etto… panggilnya apa ya hihi Plover-san (ngarang banget) nanti pasti diulas lagi di chapter2 berikutnya, rivamikanya mungkin ga akan terlalu banyak (padahal pengen juga ) soalnya ini main storynya eremika hihi arigatou gozaimaasyuuu~~~

To **Nyanmaru desu : **Noroi itu setahu aku artinya kutukan, iya aku baca manganya dan semakin ngarep Isayama-sensei bakal nyempilin lebih banyak momen levimika wahahaha, maafkan typonya arigatou gozaimasu Nyanmari-san^^

To **Akiko Rin** : yang percakapan setengah2 yang di cetak tebal itu maksudnya kaya flashback atau bayangan atau… ya begitulah *plak XD maaf kalo kurang jelas ya arigatou Akiko-san^^

To **Nana-chii : **Arigatou gozaimasu Nana-san^^

To **Kumada Chiyu : **iya, penjelasan tentang Noroi yuki itu masih setengah2 tapi nanti aku rencananya mau bikin chapter yang khusus ngebahas Mikasa, dikasih ijin ama yang baca ga yaaa '-' hihi arigatou gozaimaaasu~

To **Lizzy : **ohoho itu masih rahasiaaa *digebuk* Arigatou Lizzy-san~~

To **Yuii : **aaaa terima kasiiihh w iya aku bakal banyakin sebisa mungkin o)9 Arigatou Yui-san~~

To **NatashAurel : **daijoubu~~ hihi saya juga dukung levimika sih sebenernya '-')a arigatoouuu Natasha-san

To **EreMika Lover : **ayo tebak coba siapa =w=)/ fufufu~~ ne! ini dia kelanjutannya, arigatou gozaimaasu~~

To **raymond21 : **atulah amandel musim dingin ==' iya maafkan aku pas chapter 4 nulisnya ngebut banget gara2 keasikan ampe ga sadar typo XD ah! Saran bagus! Aku pengen banget bisa masukin banyak chara disini, Cuma sedikit bingung juga mau di taro dimana sarannya aku tamping, nanti aku usahain mereka bisa muncul di next2 chapter, arigatou Raymond-san^^

To **Firahato : **wuaahh arigatouusss *ikutan pake s* XD maafkan kalo ini rada kelamaan yaaa T_T

To **yaya : ** Arigatou Yaya-san^^ silahkan baca chapter 5 ini~~ *w*)


	6. Chapter 6

Ini mungkin karena pertama kalinya sejak lama, tidak pernah ada yang menganggapku benar benar ada. Benar-benar melihatku sebagai manusia yang sama, sebagai perempuan yang ingin hidup normal. Sayangnya bahkan sebelum harapan tersebut terbentuk, takdirku sudah membelokkan semuanya dengan keras.

Aku manusia, dan aku musuh manusia.

"_Aishiteimasu…_"

Kata-katanya menggaung berulang-ulang di telingaku. Rasanya ingin menangis ketika seseorang mengatakannya tepat di telingaku, suara bisikan yang terdengar tulus dan tanpa paksaan. Ketika seseorang menyentuhmu seolah-olah kau akan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian jika saja ia terlalu kasar. Ketika kehangatannya serasa memeluk seluruh tubuhmu dengan erat dan lembut.

Rasanya ingin menangis ketika tahu tidak lama lagi semua rasa manis itu akan menghilang tidak lama lagi.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba sejak 5 jam yang lalu, tanpa disadari suasana menjadi lebih dingin dan tenang. Remang remang cahaya di dalam gedung menemani perjalanan pendek Annie yang baru saja selesai dengan latihan fisiknya. Rasanya tubuhnya bisa runtuh kapan saja karena terlalu lelah, dan ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Suara lenguhannya tertahan. Hampir saja melompat karena kaget. Annie membelalakan matanya memandang sesosok asing di matanya tengah berdiri di tengah lorong menghadang jalannya dengan tatapan kosong. Annie mencoba memperhatikan wajah sosok aneh tersebut. Rasa takut cemas dan khawatir mengumpul dalam satu waktu. Ia menelan ludah, rasanya mengenal paras wanita ini.

"…Mi…Mikasa?"

Sosok di hadapannya memberi reaksi. Mata hitamnya membulat. Jadi benar ia Mikasa?

Gadis itu seperti ketakutan. Langkahnya menyeret ke belakang perlahan. Dan saat itu juga Annie baru ingat alasan kenapa Mikasa tampak begitu kikuk.

"Tenang Mikasa… ini aku, Annie. Aku temannya Eren." Kata Annie yang bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia membawa nama Eren? Tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Mikasa berhenti bergerak. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang menyebut nama Eren, ia yakin tak berada jauh darinya.

Kening gadis pirang itu mengkerut, Mikasa adalah gadis buta, dan diperparah dengan kondisinya yang tidak bisa bicara. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan tengah malam begini di koridor sendirian? Dan kenapa hanya Eren yang berpengaruh padanya?

"…Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Annie.

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itupun bingung harus memberi jawaban seperti apa, dan ia masih belum terlalu tenang. Mikasa menggerak gerakan tangannya, suara-suara kecil keluar dari mulutnya dengan susah payah, tapi tak satupun membentuk sebuah kata. Dan Annie mulai jengah melihatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar selarut ini. kembalilah."

"…ren!" ia mendengarnya bersuara lagi. "E.. uhh…" Mikasa tampak memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Ia mungkin kesal. Atau memang sangat kesal dengan kondisinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Eren sudah pergi." Annie menjawab acuh. Keduanya terdiam untuk sementara menyelami alam pikiran masing-masing. Mikasa sudah tahu Eren akan pergi tapi ia sedikit berharap bisa berpamitan dengannya sebelum Eren benar-benar berangkat, kapanya menggeleng cepat menghindari pikirannya sendiri. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah berdoa agar Eren kembali dengan selamat!

Annie menghela nafas, melangkah lebih dekat dan meraih tangan kanan Mikasa. "Kuantar kau ke ruanganmu." Dan tanpa persetujuan Mikasa, Annie menarik tangannya menuju ruang rawat Mikasa.

Annie tidak percaya ia melakukan ini. baginya, menolong seseorang bukanlah keharusan jika ia tidak melihat sisi untung dari hal tersebut. Tapi gadis ini, Mikasa, entahlah… perasaannya bercampur ketika melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kita istirahat disini!" tangannya melambai ke udara mendapat anggukan dari dua orang berkuda di belakangnya. Levi menghentikan kuda hitam miliknya di dekat sebuat pohon besar diikuti oleh Eren dan Armin yang turut mengistirahatkan kuda mereka.

Dalam rapat pagi sebelum keberangkatan, Levi memutuskan untuk membawa serta Armin dalam misi karena kemampuan intelejensi pria pirang itu cukup di akui, dan setidaknya ia lebih pintar dari bocah Jaeger itu.

Ketiganya membuat wilayah di salah satu sela akar pohon yang mungkin mencapai lebih dari 20 meter itu. Api unggun yang menyala tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan mereka bertiga. Levi tampak sibuk dengan petanya berpikir apakah ada jalan yang lebih baik untuk mereka lalui, bersama Armin ia tampak mendiskusikan perencanaan mereka. Eren lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan dan menyerahkan –hampir seluruhnya pada mereka. Tubuhnya bersandar di salah satu sudut, matanya sendu membuat bayangan kobaran api di hadapannya. Emerald bercampur jingga menyala. Diam-diam ia melamunkan seseorang yang mungkinentah berapa jauh darinya sekarang ini. Tanpa ia sadari senyumnya mengembang.

Mikasa Ackerman… apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Menjungkir balikkan kehidupanku dalam satu malam?

"Oi, Eren. Berhentilah jadi tidak berguna, setidaknya kumpulkan lagi kayu bakarnya!" dan Levi mulai mengoceh.

"Hai, Hai." Eren bangkit menepuk nepuk celananya yang seidkit berdebu dan pergi ke sekeliling untuk mencari beberapa batang kayu bakar untuk sisa malam mereka. Levi dan Armin sempat menghentikan sementara pembicaraan mereka sambil keduanya melirik ke arah Eren sampai akhirnya Armin kembali membahas pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Hey, Armin."

"Y-ya?"

Levi diam sejenak. Matanya tak beranjak dari dimana peta perencanaan mereka berada. Wajahnya mengatakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Armin mengira mungkin itu hal yang serius yang akan ia katakan.

"Kakekmu…" Levi melirik Armin. "Kakekmu, apa ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang dunia luar secara langsung?"

Armin tidak pernah berpikir Levi akan mengangkat topic tentang almarhum kakeknya. Tidak, ia bahkan jarang sekali berhasil menebak jalan pikiran Levi. Dan mengenai pertanyaannya, Armin menerka-nerka apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan?

"Tidak. Kakekku bahkan menyimpan buku dunia luar sebagai rahasia." Jawabnya sedikit kecewa.

"_Sou ka."_

Armin mengangguk. Ekor matanya memperhatikan sang senior yang tampak sibuk memikirkan perjalanan mereka. Sebelah tangannya mencoret-coret garis ke berbagai arah berimajinasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Armin masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan Levi tadi. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika Armin berkata 'iya'?

"Mungkin jika sampai disana, kita akan mengerti."

"…Heichou…"

"Kita pasti akan mengetahui sesuatu." Raut standar yang penuh aura optimis muncul di wajahnya. Seketika itu Armin merasa kata-katanya dapat di percaya. Dan apakah Levi sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri? Matanya tampak menyelidik. Selama ini Levi bukanlah orang yang suka sekali berbagi dan bersifat terbuka, sisi positifnya selalu muncul di belakang dan terkesan diam-diam. Dan Armin sadar bahwa selama ini, orang inilah yang menyimpan rahasia paling banyak. Misalnya saja, berapa umurnya? Ia tampak muda, tapi juga terlalu tua untuk dikatakan ia masih muda.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir bocah, tidurlah. Besok kita berangkat pagi sekali."

"H-hai!"

.

.

.

Pagi itu salju turun lagi. Tidak, bahkan itu belum pagi. Cuaca yang dingin benar-benar terasa menusuk diluar. Seorang kopral seperti Levi sekalipun bahkan tidak bisa menutup matanya barang satu detikpun untuk beristirahat. Ia tidak suka cuaca yang terlalu dingin seperti ini. dan sepertinya Armin dan Erenpun tidak bisa tahan terlalu lama.

"Heichou…" embun hangat mengepul keluar dari mulut Eren. Levi melirik ke arah Armin yang kelihatan kurang begitu sehat. Bibirnya sedikit pucat. Dan ini masalah karena mereka tidak membawa terlalu banyak penghangat.

"Arlert, kau baik baik saja?"

Armin mengangguk lemah. Ah, tentu. Ia tidak baik baik saja.

"Akan lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Aku menemukan rute yang lebih mudah, kita bisa sampai disana dalam waktu dua jam. Dan mungkin bisa mencari perawatan untukmu." Levi mendelik ke arah Armin.

"A-aku baik baik saja, Heichou."

"Tch, tidak ada gunanya bertindak sok kuat di saat seperti ini."

Armin memilih diam merasa konyol sendiri. Yang ia inginkan hanya berhenti merepotkan teman-teman satu timnya. Tapi kenapa selalu saja seperti ini? bukankah ia sudah bersumpah, ia lebih baik mati tertinggal daripada merepotkan orang lain. Kepalnya mengeras mengerat jubah berlapis tiga yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Bereskan kekacauan ini, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Hai!"

Ketiganya mempercepat pergerakan mereka sebisa mungkin berharap dengan semakin banyak bergerak badan mereka bisa lebih hangat. Namun temperature udara tidak juga bertambah baik tiap menitnya. Langit langit terasa rendah dan abu-abu tak jelas. Kabut yang mengganggu pandangan, tapi mereka cukup bersyukur karena dengan cuaca seperti ini matahari tidak akan terlihat, kemungkinan munculnya titan hanya sedikit.

Levi sedikit kesulitan dengan penglihatannya. Biarpun salju yang turun tidak begitu deras tapi gumpalan kabut di hadapannya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ini akan memakan waktu…" desisnya kembali mengarahkan kudanya ke jalan yang ia rencanakan.

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam dinding sedikit kacau karena musim dingin yang aneh ini. Seharusnya ini sudah memasuki bulan pertama musim semi, tapi tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda bahwa salju ini akan berhenti menghujani wilayah tersebut. Tidak pernah ada musim dingin separah ini selama bertahun-tahun. Dan semua yang terjadi pasti ada penyebabnya.

Mayoritas penduduk mengeluhkan tentang borosnya pangan dan panen yang gagal atau berkualitas buruk di karenakan cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Sesekali terjadi keributan di kota karena bahan pangan menjadi begitu mahal dan sedikit sulit. Tentu saja ini berita buruk.

Di mata Hanji, yang terlihat hanya putih pucat dan titik-titik terang. Ia juga sedikit khawatir dengan musim salju yang berkepanjangan ini. membuatnya sedikit kerepotan dalam berbagai hal.

"Ah, Hanji-_san,_" seorang wanita yang tampak lebih muda darinya muncul dari balik pintu memasuki ruang penelitian. Tak seorangpun sedang bertugas disana kecuali Hanji yang secara kebetulan memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan berbagai laporan mengenai penelitian terakhir mereka.

"Ah, Petra."

"Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Petra, tangannya cekatan membereskan tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Uhm, tidak juga. Cuaca seperti ini membuatku sedikit malas." Jawab Hanji sedikit merengut sembari setengah tubuhnya merosot di atas meja kayu di hadapannya.

"Ahaha, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berpendapat begitu." Ujar Petra. "bagaimana dengan pasienmu?"

"..Mmm… Mikasa? Ia sedang tidur."

Hening menyelimuti sekeliling sejenak. Yang ada hanya sayup-sayup suara gesekan angin dan getaran kaca. Hingga Petra akhirnya kembali bicara. "Kau tahu? Aku sedikit penasaran dengan gadis itu."

Hanji tidak menjawab, ingin mendengar lebih banyak. Nyatanya bukan hanya dia yang menaruh penasaran tentang siapa Mikasa.

"Aku pernah sekali ingin mengunjunginya, tapi kopral melarangku. Katanya berbahaya. Makanya aku penasaran, dia gadis seperti apa."

Semangat Hanji mendadak menurun drastis.

:Aku kira alasanmu akan sedikit lebih kompleks…" gumamnya.

"Eh?"

"A-ah, tidak tidak ahaha" Hanji bangkit dari posisinya menggaruk asal kepala belakangnya. "ya, tapi kau tahu, Petra. Mungkin memang benar, dan mungkin memang tidak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa gadis muda sepertinya bisa mengundang begitu banyak rasa simpati dan penasaran seperti itu. Daya tariknya begitu kuat."

Petra sedikit asing dengan pemandangan tersebut. Secara mendadak Hanji terlihat begitu berbeda di matanya. Ia tersenyum.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa Mikasa itu? bahkan Hanji-_san_ yang biasanya hanya menaruh ketertarikan pada titan terlihat antusias ketika membicarakannya…

.

.

.

Derap langkah sepatu kuda yang tenggelam dibalik tumpukan salju di bawah kaki mereka perlahan-lahan terdengar semakin jelas. Semakin jauh mereka berlari, Eren menyadari tumpukan salju tersebut semakin tipis. Itu artinya mereka sudah sangat jauh dari batas dinding. Beberapa kali titan seukuran 5 dan 7 meter terlihat, tapi tampaknya mereka semakin lemah karena tidak mendapat energy matahari yang cukup.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi. Arlert, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Levi berseru menoleh sedikit ke belakang dimana Armin dan Eren mengikutinya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku." Jawab si pirang tersebut. Ia sedikit keras kepala, piker Levi.

Seiring dengan dilanjutkannya perjalanan mereka, penglihatan mereka perlahan lahan semakin terang hingga masing masing dari mereka menyadari temperature di sekeliling sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Mata Eren menangkap beberapa bayangan yang tampak seperti pemukiman. Ia tidak berjedip. Ia tidak percaya. Sebuah pemukiman… di luar tembok? Bagaimana bisa?

"Heichou… Heichou!" wajahnya bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat. Telunjuknya mengarah pada bayangan bayangan hitam tersebut. Tak satupun dari mereka tidak terkejut dengan yang mereka lihat.

Selama ini mereka melindungi diri dibalik tembok, dan nyatanya ada pemukiman di luar sana. Apa maksudnya?

Kilatan biru bola mata milik Levi mengarah pada objek yang di tunjuk Eren. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan, tapi sesuatu di wajahnya menunjukan ia tidak terlalu heran dengan yang ia lihat.

Tentu saja… perlahan ia mengingat semuanya. Secara mendadak memori masa kecilnya hampir terbongkar.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pemukiman sepi penduduk tersebut.

.

.

.

**(flashback)**

Pria kecil itu tertidur di pangkuan seorang dengan tubuh berbalut berlapis-lapis mantel. Keduanya menaiki kereta kuda dengan beberapa barang di belakangnya menuju ke suatu tempat di malam hari. Kebanyakan anak kecil tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana cara ia sampai ke tujuan dan mayoritas akan mengantuk selama perjalanan. Begitupun dia, bocah yang lebih memilih bersandar di tubuh pria tua itu tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri berusaha agar tetap hangat.

Anak itu membuka mata menyadari kereta mereka berhenti bergerak.

"Berkelilinglah dulu. Cari teman bermain. Aku akan kembali." Kata laki laki itu. Ellyas, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pamannya. Levi, bocah laki-laki itu tidak pernah peduli ia berada di dekatnya sebagai apa. Nyatanya ia tidak pernah mengenal siapapun dari keluarganya. Tidak bahkan orang tuanya.

Dan begitulah Ellyas pergi membawa beberapa tumpukan dari atas kereta dan memasuki sebuah rumah. Levi melihat sekitar.

Dimana ini? yang terlihat hanya sekitar 6-7 rumah sederhana yang mengumpul berjarak, satu bangunan kecil yang mirip gudang, dan satu dari rumah rumah tersebut tampak rusak tak terpakai. Tidak terlihat seorangpun terlihat beraktifitas diluar sana.

Cari teman bermain? Ellyas pasti bercanda.

Maka Levi memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mnecoba menangani kebosanannya. Matanya menuju pada seorang laki laki tua yang tampak baru saja pulang mencari kayu bakar. Dugaannya terbukti karena pria yang sedikit keriputan itu membawa beberapa batang di tangannya. Pria itu berhenti sejenak, menoleh kearah kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas takut dan marah. Menjadi satu. Levi mengikuti arah pandang pria itu.

Sebuah rumah yang tampak hancur tak terpakai. Malah mungkin siap gusur. Dari balik gelapnya isi rumah tersebut, Levi bisa melihat sesosok bayangan di dalamnya. Dan-

PRAKK!

Sebatang kayu melayang bebas menembus kaca jendela dan membuat lubang disana. Pria itu, apa yang ia lakukan?

"Mati kau dasar iblis!" umpatnya tampak begitu emosi. Pria itu berjalan lebih cepat dan emmasuki salah satu bangunan yang mungkin rumahnya.

Kening bocah itu mengkerut. Situasi seperti ini baru pertama kali ia lihat. Dan kesan pertama ia melihat kondisi pemukiman tersebut sungguh bukan sesuatu yang indah, ditambah keterkejutannya dari sikap pria tua tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Hari ketiga mereka berada di desa aneh tersebut. Dan yang Levi lihat hanyalah kekosongan, aura tidak menyenangkan, dan orang-orang yang mengumpat kutukan-kutukan tidak jelas disertai lemparan jitu mereka dengan benda apapun pada rumah yang sama. Dan pemilik rumah itu, tidak pernah menunjukan diri.

"Ellyas,"

Levi terdiam sejenak. Pria yang dipanggil tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini?"

"Apa maksudmu bocah?"

"Kenapa semuanya marah pada rumah itu?" telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk pada rumah rusak tersebut. Ellyas melirik ke arah yang Levi maksud. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebatang rokok yang diapitkan di antara dua belah bibirnya.

"Anak sepertimu tidak usah tahu." Katanya sambil membakar ujung sisi rokok tersebut. Levi tetap terdiam memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ellyas yang tampak menikmati kepulan asap di depan wajahnya tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu, mereka hanya menyebutkan bahwa isi rumah itu monster. Kutukan." Ellyas kembali menghisap rokoknya. Menghembuskan kepulan asap dari mulutnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Noroi yuki."

Tentu saja, Levi hanya seorang bocah yang pengetahuannya tidak seberapa, yang jalan pikirannya terlalu naïf beranggapan bahwa dunia hanyalah sekitar apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia bayangkan. Maka Ellyas memilih untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kau percaya?" Ellyas kembali bertanya.

"Tidak." Levi menjawab. "Aku melihat ada orang di dalamnya. Bukan monster."

"Tch, kau tidak tahu apa-apa bocah. Mungkin monster yang kau bayangkan adalah sosok raksasa berbulu hitam bermata merah dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan mengaum tak jelas dan menyerang apa yang ada di depannya."

Dengan itu, Levi mengangguk.

"Manusia selalu berpikiran bahwa makhluk seperti itulah monster. Padahal yang mereka maksud monster adalah mereka sendiri." Ujar Ellyas, yang kemudian baru menyadari bahwa pembahasannya kali ini terlalu berat. Terbukti dengan tautan alis Levi yang membuat dahinya berkerut tersebut. Bocah ini tidak mengerti.

"Manusia itu terlalu sombong merasa bisa melakukan apapun, menganggap makhluk di sekitarnya lebih tidak berdaya dari mereka sendiri, menghakimi yang lain seenaknya karena merasa punya kekuatan." Setidaknya ini pelajaran untuk bocah ini jika ia sudah besar nanti, piker Ellyas. "Orang-orang desa ini sedikit bodoh. Jadi tidak usah dipikirkan."

Matanya menatap jauh sosok Ellyas yang mulai mengangkut beberapa barang lagi dan masuk ke salah satu rumah. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata rumit si perokok tua itu. Tapi ia ingin mencari tahunya sendiri nanti.

Untuk pertama kalinya muncul keinginan entah darimana, Levi merasa penasaran dengan isi rumah tersebut. Dan 'monster' seperti apa yang ada didalamnya?

Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum Ellyas menyelesaikan bisnisnya hari ini. Mengingat ia berkata bahwa mereka akan pulang sore hari. Levi mencoba mendekati rumah tersebut. Sedikit lebih besar jika dilihat dari dekat, namun tidak terlihat lebih kuat. Bahkan kayu-kayu penyangganya berlubang di beberapa tempat. Langkahnya membawanya mengelilingi rumah tersebut hingga sampai ke bagian belakang yang berpagar kayu dan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Karena dibalik pagar tersebut terdapat jeruji besi yang di tutupi selembar kain.

Dadanya berdegup keras merasa tertantang. Apa yang ada dibalik jeruji tersebut?

Sejenak ia merasa sedikit ragu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melompati pagar hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya? Dan apakah ia akan menyesal jika ia pulang begitu saja dan melupakan rasa ingin tahunya? _Hell no,_

Levi melirik sekitar, dan beruntung sekali karena keadaan desa ini nyaris selalu sepi. Levi mengendap melompati pagar. Perlahan lahan mendekati bentangan kain putih yang tidak menutupi sebagian jeruji yang nyaris berkarat di beberapa tempat tersebut.

Mendadak nafasnya menjadi berat tak beraturan. Rasa takut yang mendominasi dan keingin tahuan yang begitu hebat membuatnya sedikit pusing. Levi menggigit bibirnya mengatur strategi jika saja yang akan dilihatnya di balik kain ini adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti imajinasinya, ia sudah menyiapkan kakinya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ia mendekat perlahan mengendap, menahan nafasnya mencoba menarik sedikit bagian dari kain tersebut dan…

Levi tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau kecewa. Mendadak jiwa adrenalinnya menyusut hilang begitu saja, ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasa dan terpesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Karena yang ada didalam, yang ada di hadaannya bukan sosok raksasa bergigi tajam.

Seorang anak kecil yang mungkin berumur lebih muda darinya. Berkerudung putih dengan wajah yang nyaris tak terlihat. Duduk kaku di tengah ruangan besi tersebut. Tangannya memeluk ekdua lututnya. Keempat pergelangan, kaki maupun tangan terbelenggu oleh besi lain yang saling terhubung. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh seolah hanya itu yang selalu menempel di tubuhnya seumur hidupnya.

Levi sedikit terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mendadak jiwa simpatiknya bangkit. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang diperlakukan seolah-olah ia adalah binatang buas yang bisa mengamuk kapan saja. Rasanya ia cukup bisa menangkap apa yang Ellyas katakana.

"…hey…"

Pundak rapuhnya sedikit bergidik memberikan reaksi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Anal itu terdiam. Telunjuknya mengarah ke dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak kebingungan. "…kau… bicara… padaku?"

Levi menggumam terkejut kemudian ketika melihat lengkungan di bibir pucat anak itu. ia tersenyum… manis.

"…Kau… tidak takut?" tanyanya lagi merasa khawatir.

"Kenapa?"

"…Karena yang lain takut padaku…"

"Kenapa?" Levi mengulang, tidak mengerti.

"Aku membawa hal buruk…"

Levi masih tidak mengerti. Dan gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Dugaannya adalah, gadis ini tidak pernah bertemu orang yang ingin bicara padanya. Mungkin begitu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Terdapat hening yang cukup panjang berselang dengan pertanyaan itu. Levi mengira mungkin ia tidak bertanya cukup jelas, maka ia mencoba untuk bertanya la-

"Noroi yuki…" jawabnya lirih.

Noroi yuki? Ellyas pernah bicara tentang itu. Noroi yuki… jadi itu dia?

"Mereka memanggilku Noroi yuki."

.

.

.

**(flashback end)**

.

.

.

Enam bangunan yang sama, dan semuanya terlihat lebih rusak. Satu bangunan yang kini hancur. Dan tempat itu mungkin sudah terbengkalai sejak lama. Sudah beberapa menit mereka memeriksa satu per satu rumah yang hampir seluruh barang di dalamnya dalam kondisi kurang bagus. Waktu mereka tidak lama, untuk itu Armin segera mengumpulkan barang temuan yang sekiranya berguna dari setiap rumah untuk di bawa ke dalam dinding sebagai penelitian.

Sebuah rumah yang kini nyaris rata oleh tanah, tempat dimana pertama kali ia menemukan gadis itu. jeruji besi yang bahkan roboh dan berkarat itupun masih disana. Dugaan kuat, semua kekacauan di pemukiman liar ini adalah ulah para titan.

Levi menngkap sosok Eren yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dari ujung matanya. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada kekacauan di hadapan mereka. Eren mungkin tidak lebih banyak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di pemukiman ini. Matanya menyirat rasa tidak percaya yang sarat dan kesedihan entah darimana.

"Jika aku benar, maka kau pernah kesini sebelumnya kan, Heichou?" Eren mulai bicara.

Levi tidak yakin ia mendapat tebakan jitu itu darimana. Ia terdiam mencoba tidak menanggapi. Namun ini Levi yang ia bicarakan, Eren mengenal seniornya lebih dekat dari siapapun. Setidaknya begitu yang ia ketahui.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku nanti."

"Disana," tangannya menjulur menunjuk ke reruntuhan tak berbentuk di hadapan mereka. Eren memperhatikan, menunggu apa yang akan Levi katakan.

"Dulu tinggal sosok musuh dari seluruh penduduk desa ini, ia dikurung disana." Ujar Levi. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Apa yang dikatakan Levi lebih mirip seperti dongeng bagi Eren. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi Levi terlihat tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ya, aku pernah kesini. Dulu sekali. Aku tidak ingat kapan."

Pria itu sendiripun cukup kaget bagaimana kenangan mengenai desa ini kembali muncul. Memori masa kecilnya seakan-akan kembali menampakan diri dengan samar-samar membuatnya hampir ingat tentang semuanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya hingga ia seperti ini.

Tapi apa?

Matanya kembali mengarah pada runtuhan rumah dihadapan mereka.  
"Dia Mikasa…"

Eren sedikit terkejut dengan yang Levi katakan. Spontan wajahnya menoleh mengarah langsung ke wajah sang kopral dengan ekspresi yang seakan berkata 'apa yang kau katakan?'

Apa Levi mencoba berkata bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan Mikasa sebelumnya?

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada rapat sepulang kita dari misi ini. kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku menantikannya." Eren mendesis.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sensitive sekali kalau sesuatu menyangkut bocah itu, Eren." Celetuk Levi. Eren mencoba acuh dengan yang Levi katakan. Tentu saja, tentu saja ia menjadi sedikit lebih peka jika sesuatu menyinggung tentang Mikasa.

Kepalannya meremas keras di bagian dadanya.

Tentu saja…

"Oi, Arlert! Sudah terkumpul?"

"Ya, Heichou! Hanya ini yang bisa kita kumpulkan." Armin menunjukan barang-barang yang terbungkus kain. Masing-masing sudah ia pisahkan agar lebih rapi. Karena ia tahu Levi akan mengomel panjang jika ia tidak melakukannya.

"Bagus. Kita kembali sekarang."

.

.

.

Noroi yuki itu apa…

Ia adalah seorang anak manusia biasa…

Tetapi dilahirkan dengan cara yang salah, atau mungkin tidak seharusnya dilahirkan…

Karena itu ia dibekali dengan sebuah kutukan dari dirinya, untuk bisa dimusnahkan, agar kehidupan manusia lainnya kembali normal…

_Jadi, keberadaanku disini… kesalahan siapa?_

Sebuah keuntungan bagi manusia lain, dan kesialan untuk sang Noroi yuki, mereka tidak akan hidup lebih lama dari manusia lain.

Mungkin itu adalah hukuman karena mereka telah terlahir.

Fisik dan jiwanya akan selalu tersiksa…

Cemoohan, dan setiap Noroi yuki yang terlahir akan memiliki siklus menuju kematian yang sama. Pencabutan satu per satu indera mereka, hingga mereka dipaksa untuk mati.

_Aku tahu… aku sudah tahu itu…_

_Tapi aku tidak mau mati…_

.

.

.

Tanah tertutup putih di setiap bagian kota di dalam dinding, namun semua orang patut bersyukur karena setidaknya 2 hari ini cuaca sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Beberapa orang mulai beraktifitas meskipun salju masih turun sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi ternyata tidak semua orang merasa senang dengan keadaan ini.

Ruangan berdinding batu abu abu itu terlihat sedikit gelap. Bias-bias sinar matahari mengintip dari balik jendela membantu penerangan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dua pria yang tampak berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan tersebut memasang wajah bingung dan sedikit putus asa. Seorang wanita berkacamata yang tampak menahan bendungan air matanya sebisa mungkin kini berdiri merunduk menggigit bibirnya, ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan 2 pria lainnya. Dan seorang laki laki pirang yang lebih muda darinya berulang kali mengusap punggung wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Dan terakhir adalah laki laki berambut kecoklatan yang tampak berlutut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah ranjang di hadapannya. Tangannya tak berhenti menggenggam keras telapak pucat warna khas oriental milik seseorang yang kini terbaring berselimut tak bergerak.

Eren Jaeger. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Air matanya lolos meluncur di sepanjang garis wajahnya.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk melindunginya? Kenapa Eren selalu tidak berada disana ketika ia membutuhkannya? Kenapa semuanya begitu tidak adil untuknya?

"…Mikasa… kumohon..." lirihnya berbisik.

"…Bangunlah…"

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

A/N : ahh terima kasih minna~~ berkat kalian aku bisa selesain chapter 6 dalam waktu 3 hari sajaa~~ *lempar petasan* dan pertanyaan saya adalah… kenapa kalian perjelas adegan terakhir chapter 5? *slapped* baiklah baiklah maaf ya itu saya rada khilaf & frustasi ga bakat bikin ff rate M… orz

Untuk voting *tsah* tentang konflik cinta yang aku Tanya chapter lalu, ternyata pemenangnya adalaaah… AnnieMikaEren! Omedetou buat yang udah bantu voting, silahkan ambil hadiah di meja panitia (?)

To **Kumada Chiyu : **eh kamu kenapa blushing haha nah loh suami saya ternyata selama ini selingkuh sama kamu ternyata \(x *^*)/ ~~~(/;눈_눈)/ aduh mba tega banget ama mikanyan =w=)a lol ahahaha arigatou Chiyu-saan~~~

To **Yukori Kazaqi :** Eh? N-Nani…? Melakukan sesuatu apa? *author sok polos* *padahal bercorak* *ini apa* Arigatou Yuko-san^^

To **raymond21 :** nah kan diperjelas /o/ wkwk emang levi kalo lagi galau berat wajahnya mendadak horror ._. sayangnya mungkin gabisa diliatin disini kalo tentang kecemburuan Mikasa, author berkata lain *ketawa setan* arigatou Raymond-san~~

To **NatashAurel :** bukan! Annie itu punya Isayama-sensei XD ah ternyata BertAnnie =w=)/ fufufu~ Arigatou Natasha-san~~~

To **Nao-shi Arisu Caelum : **akakakak~ sebenernya kalo tentang ending yaaa saya juga masih mikir~ sebenernya ada rencana kalau... mungkin endingnya ga akan seperti yang diharapkan, biasanya saya gitu suka nyeleweng dari tema awal *pencetus ide tidak bertanggung jawab* orz arigatou Nao-san^^

To **TsundeRa : **fuaahhh terima kasiiih hihi merinding siapa tau kamu lagi demam atau gimana gitu, cepet sembuh ya '-' (?) nah, Arigatou Tsundera-saan^^

To **yuna abal abal :** waahh syukurlah kalo banyak yang seneng ff ini ya Arigatou Yuna-san~~~

To **EreMika Lover : **kan harus disetujui kedua belah pihak (?) '-' wahahaha kissu dan *sensor* *slapped* Arigatou gozaimaasu^^

To** I Love This FF :** ah namamu siapa sebenarnya XD *kasih pabrik tisu* semalam mereka abis ronda… itu aja *positif tingting* =w= mau lagi apanya iniii kamu ambigu sekali wkwk XD ngakak bacanya Arigatou gozaimaasuu~~

To **panda :** ternyata ff ini dibaca tidak hanya oleh umat manusia *A*)! Dibilangin itu mereka lagi ronda, baju eren berserakan karena abis dikerokin Mikasa *dikejar main cast* XD disini umur Mikasa ga disebutin tapi yaa… kira2 Mikasa & Eren seumuran atau beda beberapa aja^^ Arigatou panda-saaan~~~

To **Namida Kurusu :** dikabulkan! Arigatou Namida-saan~~~

To **Hikari Jeanne Hattori :** aduh nak.. masa threesome atulah bahaya itu x_x wkwkwk XD arigatou Hikari-saaann^^

To **orang gila :** ini sudah update^^ ah saya jadi ga enak liat namanya ini…. x_x Arigatou gozaimasu~~

To **Plovercest : **ohoho sou ka~ sou ka~ ihihi sama saya juga sebenernya eremika itu sampingan tapi yaa… sebenernya saya mendukung pairing manapun selain yaoi & yuri XD wkwk Arigatou Plover-san^^

To **karinatifany2 : **boleh banget~~ waaa ureshii~~ Arigatou gozaimasu Karina-san^^

To **Nina : **halo Nina^^ ah gapapa gapapa santai aja hihi~ waaahh Arigatou Nina-san^^ semoga semakin kesini semakin suka yaaa :3

To **anak jamban :** ini apalagi namanya XD wkwkwk yosh arigatou gozaimasu~^^

Ah ya, buat semua reviewer terima kasiiiihh banyaaakk semuanya bener2 bikin semangaat w untuk member yang ga sempet login untuk review aku saranin pakai namanya ya, mau nama samaran atau nama asli gapapa, soalnya saya rada bingung mau manggil apa kalo ga gitu, tapi ini Cuma saran^^ jaa minna~~!


End file.
